Chocolate Time
by bubletea
Summary: "Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi? Dan artinya setiap roh punya berjuta masa lalu, sebelum mereka 'terlahir kembali' menjadi diri mereka yang sekarang. Dengan memakan chocolate kamu akan kembali ke dunia masa lalumu, sebelum roh-mu direinkarnasi."
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast: **Midorima Shintarou**, **Akashi Seijuro,** **Miyawaki Rina**

Genre: **Sci-fi,** **Romance, Fantasy**

* * *

"_Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi? Dan artinya setiap roh punya berjuta masa lalu, sebelum mereka 'terlahir kembali' menjadi diri mereka yang sekarang. Dengan memakan chocolate kamu akan kembali ke dunia masa lalumu, sebelum roh-mu direinkarnasi."_

* * *

Miyawaki Rina terpaku melihat chocolate dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang lucu disana. Meski terhalang oleh etalase kaca, cokelat-cokelat itu sangat menarik dengan bentuk yang sangat lucu. Gadis ini seorang maniak cokelat, dia suka sekali makanan atau minuman dengan rasa cokelat, jika tidak ada cokelat gadis ini akan mudah murung, dan sulit makan.

Rina sedang melihat lihat cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk yang menarik itu, namun ada sebungkus cokelat yang menarik perhatiannya, diluar bungkus cokelat itu terdapat sebuah kartu "Time" kemudian dibelakang kartu terdapat tulisan "Jika kau memakannya kau akan terbang ke masa lalumu" Gadis ini terkekeh, dan berpikir "Mana ada cokelat yang bisa membawa mu ke masa lalu, yang benar saja." Kemudian dia melihat lihat lagi cokelat yang ada di hadapannya itu, namun dia menjadi penasaran akan cokelat yang dibungkus tadi, akhirnya dia pun membelinya.

"Saya beli coklat yang dibungkus itu" Sambil menunjuk kearah cokelat tersebut. "Ini dia cokelatnya, kau sangat beruntung jika membeli cokelat ini, nona." Wanita itu memberikan kantung yang berisi coklat bungkus itu. "Beruntung? Memangnya co.." belum sempat selesai"

"Apa kau sudah selesai Ricchan?" lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan satu telinga terpasang _earphone_, berseru memanggil Rina. Kedua tangan lelaki itu bersidekap enggan. Rina menoleh ke arah sumber suara.  
"_Tsk_, hanya memilih cokelat saja kau lama sekali." Ucap lelaki itu malas.  
Rina mengernyitkan kening, menatap tajam ke arah lelaki itu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh seperti anak kecil, senpai." Seru Rina kesal, berjalan mendahului lelaki itu melewati etalase cokelat. Beginilah jika mereka berdua melakukan _shopping _makanan. Pertengkaran kecil? Jangan ditanya. Lelaki itu tergesa meraih lengan gadisnya, perlahan turun dan beralih meraup tangan mungil gadis itu ke genggamannya. Merasakan tautan jemari keduanya semakin erat di dalam saku mantel lelaki itu,

Rina mengulas senyum melihat sifat kekanakanakan onii-chan nya itu.  
_"Tsk, sekarang siapa yang merengek meminta perhatianku?_  
"Terserah aku dong, ngomong-ngomong sekarang cokelat apa yang kau beli?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil melihat kantung yang berisi cokelat.

"Cokelat bungkus" ucap Rina pendek. "Jarang-jarang kau membeli cokelat bungkus?" ucap lelaki itu. "Hmm.. entahlah aku merasa cokelat ini enak dan aku merasa penasaran saja dengan tulisan di kartu ini." Ucap Rina sambil memberikan kartu kepada lelaki disampingnya. "Haha, jangan-jangan kau percaya dengan tuisan ini ya?" Seru lelaki itu sambil mencubit pipi Rina. "Mou, berhentilah mencubit pipi seseorang, dan kata siapa aku percaya akan tulisan itu? Aku cuman merasa tertarik saja." Rina mengembungkan pipinya, sehingga membuat lelaki disampingnya kembali mencubit pipinya. "Tidak kusangka, haha. Kalau begitu aku boleh minta cokelatnya kan?" Pinta lelaki itu, "Tidak boleh, jika kau mau beli saja sendiri. Udahlah sekarang ayo kita pulang."

**.*.*.*.**

"Ricchan, Makan malam sudah siap."

"Hai, onii-chan, sebentar aku ke sana." Sahut Rina, balas berseru dari dalam kamar.  
Sudah dua jam sejak gadis itu tiba di rumah, tapi perhatiannya tak kunjung lekang dari bungkus cokelat tadi. Benar, setelah pemikiran panjang, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakannya dulu. Sosok bersurai rambut cokelat itu  
terus membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu itu, kemudian dia membuka bungkus cokelat tersebut, bungkus cokelat itu berisi cokelat warna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu. "Bisa kembali ke masa lalu ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian Rina mencoba memakan cokelat berwarna hijau. "uwaah, oishii cokelat rasa teh. Onii-chan pasti suka, untung saja aku tidak memberinya cokelat, kalau ti…" Belum sempat Rina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sontak kedua matanya membulat saat seberkas cahaya merambat muncul dan menyapu penglihatannya. Membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat karena terlalu silau, nafasnya tercekat untuk sekedar berteriak. Rina hanya bisa menggenggam bungkus cokelat itu kuat, menepis segala khayalan aneh yang sempat-sempatnya terlintas.

"Hei, Miyawaki Rina, cepat keluar!" Tak lama pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka. Lelaki itu masuk dengan raut wajah kesal. Makan malam buatannya sudah dingin karena gadis itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Sejenak amarahnya tertahan dan berganti menatap heran ke sekeliling kamar gadis itu. "Ricchan? doko?"  
Sosok gadis itu lenyap.

.*.*.*.

"Rina, kau cantik sekali." Sebuah pujian hangat memaksa gadis itu membuka mata. Rina mengerjap merasakan gigitan cokelat yang tadi dimakannya. Sosok pemilik suara tadi, seorang oba-san, tersenyum ramah padanya. "Dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya memakan cokelat itu Rina, haha. Ingatlah jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat, nanti kau akan gemuk." Tangan oba-san itu beralih merapikan _maria veil_ yang tersemat cantik di atas rambut Rina.

_Tunggu._ _Maria veil_? "Warna ini cocok sekali untukmu, Shintarou memang jeli." Oba-san itu mengambil kantung dan bungkus cokelat itu ke dalam genggaman Rina, gadis itu memainkan ragu _cokelat _ bertuliskan nama 'Midorima Shintarou' di tangannya, bingung.  
"Sumimasen, ini di mana..? Anda siapa..?" _Ini jelas, bukan kamarku._  
Oba-san itu balas menatap Rina tak percaya, seakan gadis itu baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan terbodoh sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya.  
"Aku tahu kau gugup, Rina-kun, setiap mempelai wanita memang akan sedikit mengalami amnesia ringan di hari bahagia mereka." Ujar oba-san diikuti sebuah tawa kecil. _M-mempelai wanita? Aku?_ Rina melempar pandangannya pada cermin, nyaris saja ia berteriak ketika menangkap pantulan tubuhnya mengenakan _wedding dress_ putih. Beruntung, sepasang tangannya yang sudah terbalut sarung tangan putih reflek membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"A-aku.."  
"Shintarou sudah menunggumu, ayo." Dorongan halus mengusik keterkejutan gadis itu, setengah terhuyung Rina berjalan ke arah dorongan tangan oba-san itu. Menuju sosok lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya.  
"O-oniichan..?" Ucap Rina hati-hati, berharap ini semua hanya lelucon tidak lucu dari lelaki itu, berharap ini hanya bagian dari segelintir kejahilan lelaki itu padanya, seperti biasa. Sosok lelaki itu berbalik badan, dan seketika Rina merasa sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Nafasnya kembali tercekat. Apa ia benar-benar amnesia? _Dia…Bukan onii-chan. Lalu siapa laki-laki asing ini?_ Wajah lelaki ber-_tuxedo_ itu..tampan, terlalu sempurna seakan ia baru saja meloncat keluar dari buku dongeng. Rina memandang penuh ke arah wajah asing itu tanpa berkedip.  
"Aku tahu aku tampan." Lelaki itu berdehem pelan, semburat merah samar muncul di kedua sisi wajahnya. Membuyarkan lamunan Rina, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.  
"Siaㅡ"

"Pendeta sudah menunggu kita, Ikou." Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Rina tergesa namun sarat kelembutan. _Hei! Apa orang-orang ini selalu suka menyela perkataanku?!_

"Midorima-san." Ucap Rina setelah mengingat nama sosok asing itu. Berhasil. Lelaki itu, Midorima, berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Rina menatap canggung pada cengkeraman erat lelaki itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Siapa..?" "Hah? Ricchan, jangan bercanda di saat penting seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Midorima-san. Akuㅡ"

"Ne, jangan bilang kau terlalu gugup karena hari ini hari pernikahan kita."  
Midorima memberi satu kecupan singkat di pipi gadis itu. "Tenanglah, kau mengerti?"  
Rina menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya. Kalau bukan gila, maka laki-laki itu pasti salah orang. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi mempelai laki-laki yang bahkan baru sekali ini ia temui?

"Kau pasti salah orang, Midorima-san." Sontak Midorima gelak tertawa. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Rina, memeluk sayang gadis itu. "Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali kekasihku, Miyawaki Rina." Bisikan lembut tepat di telinganya membungkam Rina, gadis itu terdiam. _Benar, lelaki ini pasti sakit jiwa._

"Sudah, berhenti bercanda, Rina. Dan berhenti panggil aku Midorima, sekarang ayo pergi Pendeta dan para undangan akan marah jika terlalu lama menunggu." Ujar Midorima seraya kembali menarik tangan Rina. Gadis itu pasrah saat tangan Midorima menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu ukiran yang cantik. Seruan riuh saling bersahutan begitu mereka melewati pintu itu, tampak banyak orang berdiri dan memandang iri sekaligus gembira ke arah mereka. Aura bahagia terasa jelas menguar di _hall _megah itu. Rina menelan ludah. Mendongak menatap Midorima, Rina tertegun mendapati jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu memanas. Apa benar ia telah jatuh cinta..? Jatuh cinta pada lelaki aneh yang meng-klaim-nya paksa sebagai mempelai wanitanya, memeluknya, mengecup pipinya, dan sekarang, membawanya berjalan menuju altar..?

Setelah serangkaian pemberkatan panjang, kini tiba pada acara puncak prosesi pernikahan mereka, apalagi kalau bukan berciuman? Keduanya saling berhadapan. Rina tertunduk malu, bagaimana tidak? Ia akan berciuman dengan lelaki yang baru ia kenal hari ini dan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka, lelaki aneh yang bertingkah seakan mereka telah lama mengenal.

_Gomenasai, siapa pun perempuan yang seharusnya berada di posisiku…_  
Rina memejamkan kedua matanya saat wajah Midorima mendekat, gadis itu meremas lengan lelaki itu saat deru nafas mereka saling bertubrukan. Perlahan sebuah material terlembut menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Menghisap setiap belahannya dengan lembut, membuai gadis itu. Mata Rina mengernyit kaget saat cahaya itu kembali muncul, menyilaukan bahkan pada sepasang kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup erat.

.*.*.*.

"Hei! Kau gila, Rina!" Terdengar seruan seseorang memanggil namanya.  
Rina mengerjap membiasakan cahaya melalui retina matanya. Ia memandang kaget pada sosok di depannya. Seorang perempuan. Dari seragam perempuan itu, seperti..anak SMA?

_Ya! Tidak sopan sekali bocah ini memanggilku 'Rina'?_ Pandangan Rina beralih pada _bungkus cokelat_. Matanya membulat takjub. Merogoh saku dan membuka kantung yang berisi bungkusan cokelat. _Cokelat_ ini, apa cokelat ini yang menyebabkan semua hal aneh terjadi padanya? Rina menautkan satu alisnya, saat mendapati pakaiannya sendiri..sama dengan milik perempuan itu.

_Aku..? Baju seragam sekolah..?_ Rina bertambah bingung saat membuka kantung kecil itu, hanya ada 4 _bungkus cokelat _di dalamnya. Menjadi 5 jika ditambah _cokelat _ di tangannya sekarang. Ada satu _cokelat _ yang menghilang, dan itu adalah _cokelat_ berwarna _hijau _ yang sebelumnya hanya digigit sebagian olehnya. "Rina, cepat sembunyikan." Perempuan asing itu beringsut menyembunyikan _kantung cokelat _ di tangan Rina dengan syal saat seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Riko Sensei." Sapa perempuan itu sopan. Sementara Rina hanya menunduk kikuk ke arah wanita paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Mayu, Miyawaki, kalian tidak boleh mengobrol di perpustakaan, mengerti?"

"Hai, sensei." Perempuan itu menyahut cepat. Perempuan itu, Mayu, menghela nafas lega begitu wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menjauh.

"Ricchan, kau benar-benar gila. Nekat sekali kau makan di perpustakaan, huh? _Tsk_, hanya karena dibutakan oleh cintamu pada lelaki itu? Kau jadi stress dan terus makan cokelat. Oh, ayolah, Miyawaki Rina, baru kali ini aku melihat perempuan yang begitu serius, mengejar-ngejar lelaki _neat_ yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya berkencan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan ini. Memang benar lelaki itu termasuk senpai populer dengan semua prestasi akademiknya di sekolah ini, tapi, kau tidak mungkin bersaing dengan buku-buku tebal miliknya dan _hey_!" Mayu berseru kesal, melihat lawan bicaranya malah melihat ke arah lain.

Perhatian Rina terpecah oleh sosok wanita paruh baya tadi. Rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Tapi siapa? _Wanita paruh baya itu…Benar!_  
_Mirip sosok obaa-san yang menjaga toko tempat cokelat aneh ini._ Rina beralih kaget menatap Mayu, kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Mayu bersungut, Rina tersenyum canggung sambil menunjuk pipinya yang ada bekas cokelat. Sengaja, mencari alasan agar ia bisa menyingkir dari perempuan berisik it. Ada hal yang harus ia pastikan. "Aku akan keluar untuk membeli _tissue_, Mayu-san."

"Sensei." Rina berani melangkah mendekati sosok itu, saat dirasa hanya ada mereka berdua. Suasana koridor saat itu lenggang. "Atau harus kupanggil…Obaa-san?" Wanita paruh baya itu berbalik dan balas tersenyum ramah. "Matamu jeli sekali, Rina-san. pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, bukan?"  
"_Cokelat_ apa ini?" Tanpa basa-basi Rina menanyakan tujuan utamanya.  
"Hanya Cokelat biasa, namun ada semacam sihir didalamnya, ini produk percobaan. Yang sekarang kau miliki adalah contoh sampel dari penelitian yang sedang coba kami kembangkan." Wanita itu bersandar santai pada dinding, tak berminat meladeni tatapan tajam Rina.

"Jangan bertingkah macam-macam, Miyawaki Rina. Ini bukan duniamu. Dan harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mau repot-repot datang melihat keadaanmu, di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Cokelat_ itu, sejenis _time capsule_ yang dapat mengirimmu kembali pada dunia di masa lalu roh-mu secara _random_. Kau pasti pernah mendengar istilah reinkarnasi, bukan? Benar, itu artinya setiap roh punya berjuta masa lalu, sebelum mereka 'terlahir kembali' menjadi diri mereka yang sekarang. Dan jika kau menggigit cokelat itu, cokelat yang kau gigit itu akan mengembalikanmu kembali ke dunia pada salah satu masa lalumu, sebelum roh-mu direinkarnasi."

Rina menatap kantung kecil di genggamannya tak percaya. "Ada 6 bungkus cokelat di kotak itu. Dan kau, gadis beruntung yang bisa mencobanya. Mencoba pergi dan mencicipi ke 6 masa lalumu. Seingatku kemarin kau sudah mencoba _cokelat rasa teh_, itu, bukan? Dan, _wuush_! Kau langsung berada di Tokyo 1987 saat di mana kau adalah Miyawaki Rina yang akan menikah dengan Midorima Shintarou, suamimu di masa itu."

"Aku ingin kembali. Aku tidak tertarik mengintip masa lalu roh-ku, obaa-san. Jadi biarkan aku kembali pada duniaku yang seharusnya."

"Sayang sekali, Rina. Untuk kembali, kau harus memakan ke 6 cokelat itu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, satu_ cokelat_ untuk satu masa lalu. Jika semua _cokelat_ sudah kau makan, kau bisa kembali pada duniamu yang sekarang."

"Ada syarat memakannya, Miyawaki Rina, tidak bisa sekaligus memakan semua _cokelat_." Wanita itu berujar santai, seolah memahami ekspresi Rina yang seakan mengatakan _'hanya memakan cokelat kan, tinggal kumakan saja semua sekaligus.'_  
"Setelah kau memakan cokelat berwarna hijaukemarin, kau terlempar ke Tokyo 1987 dan di sana kau berciuman dengan Midorima, lalu kau langsung terlempar ke masa Tokyo 1920 ini, bukan?" Rina merasakan kepalanya mulai pening. Jadi, kali ini ia berada di Tokyo, tahun 1920?

"Setelah kau memakan _cokelat_ itu, kau harus berciuman dengan lelaki yang namanya muncul di_cokelat_ itu, baru kau bisa berpindah masa. Jangan khawatir, karena sesaat setelah berpindah masa, kau akan menemukan dirimu tengah memakan cokelat berikutnya secara otomatis."

Rina beralih menatap sebuah _cokelat_ berwarna merahdi genggamannya. Tertera nama 'Akashi Seijuro'. Jadi, kali ini ia harus berciuman dengan lelaki ini?  
Bruk! Tubuh gadis itu ambruk seketika.

"Miyawaki Rina!" Seruan Mayu memenuhi koridor lenggang itu. Menolong Miyawaki Rina, sahabatnya, yang entah kenapa jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sosok wanita itu menghilang.

To be Continued

Ceritanya gimana? Aneh kah? Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari ff yang pernah aku baca, cuman saya lupa judul #plak.. Btw, mohon koreksinya jika ada typo atau kata-kata yang bertele tele.. Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast: **Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya,** **Miyawaki Rina**

Genre: **Sci-fi,** **Romance, Fantasy**

* * *

Rina merasa sedikit pening saat mencoba duduk di satu kursi perpustakaan, membuat pegangan tangan Mayu di lengannya sontak menguat.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang harusnya kau berbaring saja tadi, Rina. Kata dokter di ruang kesehatan, kan, kau anemia ringan."

Rina tersenyum lemah. Mengetahui kenyataan _cokelat_ itu membuatnya tumbang. Kalau tidak ada Mayu, entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Arigatou, Mayu, ngg~" Rina tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Akashi Senpai?" Tebak Mayu jahil, tersenyum puas melihat respon Rina begitu mendengar nama itu. Gadis itu kini balas menatapnya lebih antusias.

_Akashi Senpai? Akashi Seijuro?_

"Dari mana kau tahu..?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda, Miyawaki Rina. Aku sahabatmu. Sudah sebulan ini kau mencekokiku dengan curhatanmu tentang lelaki itu, Akashi Seijuro. Memang siapa lagi?"

Rina mengulas senyum simpul. Mungkin, apa dirinya di masa ini begitu menggilai lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuro? Pantas saja nama lelaki itu yang tertera di _cokelat_.

"Bahkan tadi hampir saja kita tertangkap basah saat kau coba makan cokelat di sini." Mayu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sekarang, katakan, siapa lagi _the precious mans_ yang bisa memaksamu untuk berada di perpustakaan dekil ini setiap hari, padahal kondisimu jelas tidak sehat, kecuali Akashi?"

Wajah Rina seketika memanas. Gadis itu berniat membuang pandangan ke arah lain, tapi malah bertubrukan mata dengan seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di ujung meja mereka.

Deg. Jantung Rina sontak berdetak lebih cepat, tangannya reflek menarik ujung seragam Mayu di bawah meja.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Mayuchan. Kau tidak lihat banyak yang melihat ke arah kita karena mendengar ocehanmu?" Bisik Rina, perlahan menunjuk lelaki itu.

Mayu merutuk kecil. "Aish, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, jika Akashi Senpai duduk di ujung meja itu, Ricchan?"

_Yee? Itu Akashi Seijuro?_

_Lelaki berwajah kelewat tampan yang duduk di ujung meja itu Akashi Seijuro..?_

Rina memandang ke arah lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Meski terhalang rak-rak buku, tapi lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuro itu, harus Rina akui, benar-benar tampan. Seolah menguar suatu daya pikat mistis, bahkan hanya dengan melihat sosoknya diam membaca buku seperti sekarang, jantung Rina sudah berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau ingin kita pindah tempat duduk?" Mayu berbisik, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Rina menggeleng cepat.

Pindah tempat duduk dan kehilangan kesempatan memandang Akashi Seijuro? Tidak!

Setidaknya, tidak, karena sekarang Rina harus memikirkan cara agar bisa berciuman dengan lelaki itu. Dan kini seluruh fokus gadis itu hanya tertuju pada…Bibir lelaki itu.

_Duh, such a pervert_?

"Hah~aku heran kenapa kau bisa sangat tergila-gila pada lelaki _neat,_ah tidak, maksudku _nerd_sepertinya." Ujar Mayu gemas.

Rina berjengit saat seorang perempuan tampak berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan duduk tepat di samping lelaki itu, membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

_Hei! Siapa perempuan genit itu?_

"_Tsk_, lihat siapa yang datang. Saingan terberatmu, Tachibana Mei."

"Tachibana Mei? Siapa?"

"Aish, apa selain anemia kau juga terkena amnesia?"

Rina mengangguk lugu, membuat Mayu menggeleng takjub.

"Tachibana Mei, senpai tingkat dua belas seperti Akashi Seijuro, tapi mereka berbeda kelas. Akashi senpai juga bersikap dingin pada perempuan itu, semua perempuan, bahkan perempuan tingkat sepuluh seperti kita. Kurasa lelaki bernama Akashi itu sudah kehilangan minat pada perempuan, bukan?"

"Hei!" Seru Rina tak terima, sekilas ia melempar pandangan pada Akashi yang kini tampak cuek menanggapi ocehan riang Mei.

"Aku berbicara fakta! Kau tahu, kan, seberapa menarik Tachibana Mei di mata semua laki-laki di sekolah ini? Wajahnya, ukuran tubuhnya, latar belakang keluarganya, prestasinya, semua hal-hal yang mampu membuat perempuan lain iri, tapi, tentu saja, sifat genitnya itu nilai _minus_."

Plak! Plak! Sebuah buku mendarat tepat di kepala Mayu dan Rina.

Keduanya sontak menoleh kesal, seketika berganti gidikan ngeri mendapati mata oba-san penjaga perpustakaan itu berkilat marah.

"Kalau ingin mengobrol, di luar!"

…..

"Kau serius?"

Rina mengangguk mantap, kedua tangannya memegang daftar piket perpustakaan erat. Wajah gadis itu berbinar, bayangan seorang Akashi Seijuro akan dengan senang hati memberinya sebuah ciuman terpampang jelas di pikirannya.

"Kalau aku selalu berada di sini, tidak mustahil kami bisa dekat, kan?"

"Tapi menjadi petugas perpustakaan itu terlalu berlebihan, Miyawaki Rina."

"Mayuchan~" Rajuk Rina, merasa kesal atas respon Mayu.

_Hah, sejak kemarin aku terus berusaha keras memikirkan ide brilian ini._

_'Berlebihan' katanya?_

"Wakatta, terserah keinginanmu saja, Ricchan. Yang jelas sekarang aku tidak bisa menemanimu piket malam di sini, aku harus pulang cepat. Daijobu?"

Rina mengangguk kecil, beranjak melambaikan tangan pada sosok Mayu yang bersiap keluar perpustakaan.

Janggal, memang, jika tidak ada Mayu yang menemaninya. Meski baru kemarin Rina mengenal sosok perempuan cerewet itu, tapi Mayu sahabat yang baik. Miyawaki Rina di masa ini pasti sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat yang pengertian sepertinya.

Sejenak pandangan Rina beralih pada sosok lelaki itu, yang sedang duduk tenang dan membaca buku di pojok ruangan, di ujung meja itu. Tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

_'Kudengar Akashi Seijuro biasa ada di perpustakaan ini hingga larut.'_ Terlintas perkataan Mayu siang tadi. Dan, ya, itu sebabnya gadis itu memilih piket malam.

"Nona, tolong rapikan buku yang ada di rak bagian fiksi ilmiah." Oba-san itu tersenyum ramah, menyentuh bahu Rina pelan. Gadis itu balas tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk, berjalan ke arah rak yang ditunjuk oleh oba-san itu dengan enggan.

Kesalahan terbesar menjadi petugas perpustakaan sekolah adalah jika kau tidak punya badan yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk membawa setumpuk buku tebal di gendonganmu.

_Aku yakin bobot satu buku ini bahkan melebihi berat badanku._

_Bagaimana bisa sebuah buku terasa seberat ini?_

Sosok mungil gadis itu berjinjit menggapai rak teratas, berusaha merapikan buku-buku yang tergeletak semena-mena di atas sana.

Kedua mata Rina membulat saat tumpukan buku besar di atasnya mendadak hendak roboh karena tersenggol tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu sontak memejamkan matanya erat, pasrah menerima runtuhan menara buku itu.

_Sial, bodoh sekali kau, Miyawaki Rina!_

"Eh?" Perlahan Rina mengerjap. Tak ada yang terjadi, tubuhnya tak merasa sakit akibat kejatuhan sesuatu. Gadis itu mendongak, seketika nafasnya tercekat mendapati sosok itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya menahan tumpukan buku itu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Sekejap wangi mint menguar terasa segar menggelitik indera penciuman Rina, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak sejuta kali lebih cepat. Berada sedekat ini dengan sosok lelaki itu, membuat Rina yakin bisa mendapat sebuah ciuman dengan mudah.

Tampan, pintar, kaya, jago diberbagai bidang. Apalagi yang kurang pada lelaki di depannya ini?

"A-arigatouㅡ"

"Pergi."

Lelaki itu berujar pelan, sangat pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai di telinga gadis itu. Menampar hingga kesadaran Rina. Akashi mendorong tumpukan buku itu ke bagian dalam rak, mengabaikan tatapan kaget gadis itu.

"Apa kau tuli? menyebalkan. Melihatmu terus berkeliaran di sini membuatku muak."

Sementara Rina terdiam, pikirannya lebih sibuk mencerna setiap perkataan Akashi Seijuro, ketimbang memikirkan kalimat balasan yang hendak ia ucapkan.

_Apa aku salah dengar?_

"I-iya?"

"_Tsk_, apa semua perempuan di sekolah ini memang merepotkan? Berhentilah melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini." Akashi berdecak kesal.

Rina bisa menangkap tatapan _'enyah kau dari hadapanku'_dari balik mata merah itu, seolah menolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya di sana. Akashi menghela nafas berat dan bersiap pergi.

Plak! Sebuah buku melayang tepat mengenai punggung lelaki itu.

"Apa hak senpai mengatakan itu?" Rina berujar lirih.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kauㅡ"

"Senpai tak berhak mengatur perasaanku."

Akashi mendengus geli mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dengan enteng diraihnya buku lemparan Rina, menimangnya santai.

"Pulanglah. Bukankah perkataanku wajar dan mudah dimengerti? Gadis manja dan kekanakan sepertimu, untuk apa berada di perpustakaan yang membosankan seperti ini hingga larut…"

_Apa seperti ini sosok asli Akashi Seijuro yang disukai Miyawaki Rina di masa ini?_

"Kecuali kau berniat menggodaku, bukan?" Sambung Akashi oratoris, memberi satu tohokan tepat mengenai Rina.

Jika bukan karena_cokelat_ sialan bertuliskan namanya, mungkin gadis itu tidak perlu susah payah menjual harga dirinya untuk mendekati lelaki dingin ini.

Tapi,_mundur dan menyerah sekarang?_ Rina menepis kuat kemungkinan itu.

_Baiklah, mengabaikan harga diri atau selamanya aku terjebak di dunia ini._

"T-tidak!" Sahut Rina cepat.

"Lalu?"

Rina membuang pandangan, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab ucapan Akashi.

Berada di sini untuk menggoda lelaki itu? Itu juga benar, jika tidak bisa disebut obsesi mendapat sebuah ciuman darinya. Lalu apa pembelaan gadis itu sekarang?

Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada sebuah poster yang tertempel tepat di rak di belakang tubuhnya, menarik perhatian gadis itu.

_Olimpiade sekolah?_

"A-aku datang untuk persiapan olimpiade. Sensei memintaku untuk belajar denganmu, Akashi senpai."

"Aku menolak."

Lagi-lagi perkataan lelaki itu sukses membuat mata Rina membulat lebar. Gadis itu selalu dibuat terkejut oleh serangan sifat asli Akashi secara beruntun. "Apa?"

"Kalau ingin tutor, cari saja orang lain. Tidak ada keuntungan bagiku mengajarimu, bukan?"

"Taruhan."

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit.

"Ayo bertaruh, senpai. Aku menawarkan keuntungan lebih padamu. Kalau aku kalah di olimpiade ini bahkan setelah kau mengajariku, kau boleh meminta apa pun dariku. Apa pun. Tapi, kalau aku bisa memenangkan olimpiade ini, maka…"

Rina berhenti sejenak, meredakan rasa gugupnya. "Maka kau harus menciumku. Bagaimana?"

…..

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak hari Rina mengucapkan taruhan memalukan itu.

Dan sudah dua hari pula, setiap malam mereka selalu bertemu di perpustakaan hanya untuk belajar. Tak gadis itu duga, Akashi dengan gamblang menerima taruhannya. Membuat Rina terpaksa mendaftar olimpiade itu kemarin lusa secara resmi.

"Aish, apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tak mengingat yang kuajarkan kemarin?" Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di tangannya dengan meja, tak sabar melihat kebodohan gadis itu.

Tujuan utamanya memang agar gadis itu kalah. Tapi, melihat seseorang bisa begitu bodoh di pelajaran yang menurutnya mudah, membuatnya kesal setengah mati hingga tak sadar kini ia beralih mengajari gadis itu dengan serius.

"Yang benar saja! Perhatikan satuannya, Miyawaki Rina!" Akashi menunjuk soal fraksi mol itu tak sabar. Astaga, bisa seberapa bodoh lagi gadis itu?

Rina membanting pensilnya frustasi. Dingin, ketus, penuh perhitungan, dan sekarang? Berubah menjadi guru _killer_? Sifat lelaki itu terlalu jauh berbeda dari bayangannya.

"_Break time_." Ujar Rina memelas disusul helaan nafas Akashi.

Suara jarum jam mulai memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka. Ditambah keadaan sepi di perpustakaan malam itu, membuat suasana semakin_awkward_ bagi Rina.

Jangan bayangkan obrolan hangat di sela belajar dengan Akashi Seijuro. Lelaki itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan bukunya daripada sekedar menatap Rina. Sama sekali tak ada interaksi di antara mereka, kecuali ocehan lelaki itu saat mengajarinya.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya bertumpuan lengan, memainkan pensilnya asal. Sesekali Rina melirik wajah tampan di sebelahnya.

Padahal mereka begini dekat sekarang. _Apa begitu susah akrab dengan lelaki ini?_

Rina membenamkan wajahnya jauh di antara kedua lengannya, saat pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada bibir tipis Akashi. Wajah gadis itu terasa panas.

Suara batuk lelaki itu membuyarkan khayalan singkat Rina. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki itu khawatir. "Senpai daijoubu?"

Lelaki itu tak berhenti batuk sampai berganti sebuah suara bersin. Akashi diam mengusap hidungnya sendiri, memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Rina mengingat pakaian yang Akashi kenakan kemarin malam. Hanya seragam sekolah tanpa sebuah_sweater_ yang biasa ia pakai seperti sekarang.

Benar, malam itu Akashi pasti lupa membawa _sweater_-nya. Terlebih lelaki itu mengajarinya hingga larut. Tak bisa Rina bayangkan cuaca dingin bulan Desember yang menusuk selama perjalanan pulang kemarin.

"Ini." Rina mengulurkan sehelai benda putih pada lelaki itu.

"Plester demam." Jawab Rina cepat, menangkap kebingungan di wajah Akashi. Rina sengaja membawa plester demam ke mana pun, berjaga jika gadis itu tumbang akibat kelelahan belajar. Tapi, justru Akashi yang tumbang lebih dulu.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, kembali membaca buku di genggamannya.

Sekejap sebuah sentuhan membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget. Rina telah beranjak dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi lelaki itu.

"Ya! Kauㅡ"

"Benar dugaanku." Gumam Rina.

Benar saja, dahi Akashi terasa panas. Gadis itu mengacungkan plester itu ke depan. "Berhenti keras kepala, senpai. Terima ini, atau aku yang akan memasangkannya secara paksa."

"Jangan bersikap kurang ajar, Miyawaki Rina." Akashi berdengus malas.

Entah karena pengaruh demam atau karena tangan gadis itu barusan menyentuh wajahnya, Akashi merasa wajahnya jauh lebih panas sekarang.

Nafas lelaki itu kembali tercekat, menerima perlakuan mendadak lain dari gadis itu.

"Diam dan biarkan aku melakukannya." Hardik Rina kesal, memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Akashi, mengabaikan tatapan protes lelaki itu.

"Menurutmu, apa aku harus diam saja dan membiarkan tutor-ku ambruk saat mengajariku?" Rina menyibakkan poni Akashi dan menempelkan benda putih itu dengan telaten.

Gadis itu mengulas senyum puas melihat benda itu tertempel rapi.

"Aish, aku tidak suka bau obat dari plester ini."

Rina terkekeh geli. "Kau persis seperti anak kecil, senpai."

Akashi menatap penuh ke arah wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar genggaman lelaki itu pada buku di tangannya menguat. Akashi terhenyak saat suatu panas mulai mendidih dan menjalari hampir seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Membuatnya gelisah.

Sial, bisa seberapa kuat efek senyuman gadis itu pada tubuhnya?

…..

"Aku bangga padamu, Ricchan." Mayu merangkul erat pundak sahabatnya.

Setelah lima hari berturut-turut mendapat les singkat dari Akashi, hasilnya? Rina berhasil menembus hingga semifinal. Kemajuan pesat, mengingat gadis itu tidak terlalu bagus di bidang akademik.

_Tinggal selangkah lagi, kau akan menciumku, Akashi Seijuro._

"Aku kaget sekali saat kau tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa kau mengikuti olimpiade hari ini, terlebih Akashi Senpai yang mengajarimu, Ricchan!" Mayu berujar antusias, Rina tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menghindariku beberapa hari ini?" Selidik Mayu.

"Gomen, Mayuchan…Aku sibuk mempersiapkan olimpiade ini, jadi jarang bersamamu."

_Benar, seluruh persiapan olimpiade ini benar-benar menyita waktuku._

"Tak apa, wajar kau lebih memilih bersama senpai kesayanganmu, Ricchan."

Satu cubitan mendarat di perut Mayu, membuat perempuan itu memekik sakit.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, Mayuchan."

…..

Tak sulit mencari Akashi Seijuro.

Seperti sekarang, Rina bisa dengan mudah menemukan lelaki itu tengah berdiri menghadap rak buku di perpustakaan, tampak mencari buku, sepertinya?

"Senpai."

Akashi merasa tubuhnya sedikit meremang saat mendengar suara itu, suara gadis yang beberapa hari ini mengusik pikirannya.

"Hari ini, ya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi tanpa mengalihkan mata dari deretan buku di depannya.

"Olimpiade? aku berhasil masuk hingga semifinal, senpai." Gadis itu berseru riang. "Kau masih ingat taruhan kita, bukan? Jika aku menang, makaㅡ"

"Akashi?"

Sebuah suara lain menyela. Rina menoleh dan melihat sumber suara itu, seorang perempuan tampak berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Raut heran tergambar jelas di wajah perempuan itu.

_Ah, Tachibana Mei._

"Akashi, siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Mei lagi, menunjuk gadis di samping Akashi. Rina balas menatap perempuan itu bingung.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat saat Akashi menarik tangan Rina, memojokkan tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Mengangkat dagu Rina, mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah gadis itu.

Begitu mendadak, hingga rasanya nafas Rina terhenti seketika.

Tak lama Akashi berbalik badan sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri, nafasnya terengah.

Masih mengurung tubuh mungil Rina di sela kedua lengannya, lelaki itu menghujam Mei dengan tatapan tajam. "Bisa kau berhenti menggangguku, Tachibana-san?"

Akashi menghela nafas lega saat mendengar langkah kaki perempuan itu berlari menjauh. Sebuah pukulan ringan di dadanya membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Miyawaki Rina.

Akashi tersenyum jahil melihat wajah merah padam gadis itu. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Aish, apa-apaan tadi? Senpai tidak benar-benar menciumku!" Rina memukul dada Akashi kesal, bagaimana gadis itu tidak marah?

Barusan Akashi memang 'terlihat' menciumnya. Tapi, kenyataannya berbeda. Lelaki itu menyelipkan sebuah notes kecil di antara bibir mereka. Dan Rina merutuk dirinya sendiri yang berdebar hanya karena kejahilan konyol seorang Akashi Seijuro.

_Akting yang bagus, Akashi Seijuro. Menggunakanku untuk mengusir penggemar fanatikmu dengan berpura-pura menciumku, lalu apalagi?_

Akashi gelak tertawa, sejenak Rina terpesona melihat tawa lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuh ini?" Akashi mengusap bibir Rina lembut, membuat dentuman di dada gadis itu terasa semakin riuh. "Kalau begitu berusahalah di semifinal, final, dan menangkan olimpiade itu untukku, Miyawaki Rina."

…..

Seperti dihempaskan dari langit ketujuh, semangat Rina tadi siang kini berubah menjadi helaan nafas jengah bertubi-tubi.

Padahal, secara pribadi Akashi Seijuro sudah memintanya untuk memenangkan olimpiade itu untuknya. Tapi yang terjadi? Gadis itu gagal.

"Nona, bisa kau kembalikan buku-buku ini di rak?"

Oba-san itu memberi setumpuk buku, seperti biasa. Rina balas tersenyum ramah dan mengambil alih tumpukan buku itu, setengah terhuyung menggendongnya berjalan menuju rak yang dimaksud.

"Aish." Desah gadis itu, duduk di satu kursi perpustakaan.

Pikirannya terlalu lelah sekarang. Rina menatap ragu tumpukan buku bawaannya yang kini berada di atas meja, gadis itu menunda niatnya merapikan buku-buku itu.

Lamunan Rina seketika buyar melihat sosok lelaki itu duduk tepat di sebelah kursinya.

"Bagaimana?" Terkesan tak acuh, Akashi bertanya namun masih menatap fokus buku di tangannya.

"Hmm." Gumam Rina tak jelas.

Gadis itu merasa sesak seolah terhimpit berjuta ton beban.

"Biar kutebak, kau gagal?"

"….."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ya! Berhenti meremehkanku, Akashi Senpai!"

"Kau ingat taruhan itu?"

"A-akuㅡ"

"Nona, kau belum menatanya?" Sebuah suara menyela mereka.

Dengan cepat Akashi mengambil satu buku dan menarik kepala gadis itu ke depan, mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya, sementara satu tangannya menahan kepala Rina. Menjadikan buku itu kamuflase _kissing scene_ mereka.

"Aish, anak muda jaman sekarang." Terdengar keluhan oba-san itu.

Akashi meletakkan buku yang menutupi wajah mereka begitu oba-san itu pergi.

"_Tsk_, pengganggu tak diundang." Gumam Akashi, merujuk pada sosok oba-san itu.

Sebuah pukulan ringan di lengannya menyentak kesadaran lelaki itu. "Ya! Kau selalu senang memukulku?" Rintih Akashi, menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi Rina.

"Senpai! Kenapa kau selalu menimbulkan salah paham pada orang-orang, _huh_? Tadi siang kau berpura-pura menciumku di depan Tachibana senpai, barusan kau berpura-pura menciumku lagi di depan oba-san penjaga perpustakaan?!"

Rina terus memukul lengan Akashi. Gadis itu gelagapan, debaran jantungnya terasa tak karuan sekarang. Seolah benda itu tengah memberontak keluar.

_Aish, bagaimana bisa lelaki di tahun 1920 ini membuatku nyaris gila?_

"Berpura-pura?"

"Kau hanya menggesek-gesekkan hidungmu di hidungku, barusan!" Rina menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, kesal.

Akashi tertawa lepas melihat wajah merah padam Rina. Gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Rina mengambil satu buku asal, menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Miyawaki Rina."

"Hmm." Gumam gadis itu, masih menutupi wajahnya di antara halaman buku _English_.

"Miyawaki Rina, kau ingin sekali ciumanku?"

Rina meremang mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. "T-tidak."

Akashi mengulas senyum simpul. "Ingat taruhan kita? Aku punya hak meminta permohonan padamu, apa pun itu, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, masih tak berniat melepaskan wajahnya dari halaman buku itu. "Cukup."

"Aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan." Akashi bergumam santai, menutup buku yang daritadi ada di genggamannya sendiri.

Tanpa Rina sadari, Akashi bergerak mendekat, merebut buku yang menutupi wajah Rina dengan satu gerakan cepat. Membuat gadis itu kaget dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Miyawaki Rina, mulai detik ini jadilah pacarku."

Tak habis keterkejutan Rina, matanya kembali terbelalak kaget saat sebuah sapuan hangat terasa menyentuh bibirnya.

Seolah tampak kontras, Akashi menarik kepala Rina kasar dan melumat bibir gadis itu lembut. Membungkam tatapan kaget Rina atas permohonannya itu.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya kembali mendidih dan membuatnya gelisah. Akashi mengakui fakta bahwa hanya dengan menyentuh gadis itu mampu membuatnya gila.

Kehilangan kendali dan menuntut lebih, wajar bagi seorang lelaki, bukan?

Akashi menghisap rakus setiap belahan bibir gadis itu, tak menyisakan celah untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Sementara Rina mengernyitkan kening, tangannya meremas kuat lengan Akashi, saat lelaki itu mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang cukup jelas terdengar, mengisi keheningan perpustakaan malam itu.

Kepala gadis itu terasa pening. Semua hal yang dilaluinya bersama Akashi mendadak terputar kembali di memorinya. Haruskah ia merasa senang karena lelaki itu kini menciumnya?

_Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu,Akashi Seijuro._

Terlambat, cahaya itu kembali muncul dan menyapu seluruh penglihatannya. Mengirimnya terlempar ke dimensi lain, seiring sebuah material bening menetes dari sudut mata gadis itu.

"Miyawaki Rina, kau tidak boleh makan saat bekerja!"

Sebuah seruan sontak menyadarkan gadis itu. Perlahan Rina membuka mata, seketika bau harum roti menggoda keinginannya untuk mengisi perut.

Diliriknya sebuah _cokelat_ yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Kuroko..?" Gumam gadis itu, membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

Oh, ayolah, wajah Akashi Seijuro bahkan masih terbayang jelas di ingatannya. Tangan Rina tergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, terasa panas.

_Akashi Senpai._

Tak ingin larut dalam penyesalan, kedua mata Rina mengeksplor keadaan sekitarnya.

_Benar, tujuan utamaku adalah menyelesaikan ke 6 cokelat itu. Entah selanjutnya aku harus berciuman dengan lelaki bernama Kuroko yang ada di dalam bakery ini atau apa, aku…_

_Tunggu. Sebuah bakery?_

Pandangan Rina beralih pada pakaiannya.

Baju seragam gadis itu telah berubah menjadi kemeja dan sebuah apron yang berwarna senada, tampak manis. Gadis itu berada tepat di balik etalase berisi penuh kue dan roti.

_Bagus. Kali ini aku pelayan di sebuah bakery?_

Sebuah senyuman dan sapaan hangat seorang lelaki asing membuatnya menoleh.

"Sumimasen, nona."

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast: **Kuroko Tetsuya,** **Aomine Daiki,** **Miyawaki Rina**

Genre: **Sci-fi,** **Romance, Fantasy**

"Sumimasen, Nona."

Rina menoleh, gadis itu mengernyit heran pada sosok lelaki yang tersenyum ramah di sana.

_Foreigner?_

"Aku ingin memesan _éclair_ dan beberapa _truffles_ cokelat."

"Eh?" Rina menautkan sebelah alisnya._, apa yang ia sebut tadi?_

Lelaki itu mengulas senyum simpul. "_The last time we met.. Yesterday, you suggested me that I should try a peanut butter chocolate__éclair cake. I want to try it today, agasshi. Got it?"_

Rina terhenyak menatap lelaki asing di hadapannya.

Berjuta pertanyaan muncul di benak gadis itu. Sederet kalimat berbahasa asing dan bernada informal itu melintas begitu saja melewati gendang telinganya.

Bukan, Rina mengerti jika sekedar arti perkataan lelaki tadi. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang mengusik keingintahuan gadis itu, jauh lebih besar…

_Apa hubungan lelaki itu dengan Miyawaki Rina di masa ini?_

_Siapa?_

Kedua alis gadis itu saling bertaut. Sontak saja Rina tak bereaksi apa pun atas perkataan lelaki itu dan lebih memilih diam, sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sekarang ia adalah pelayan _bakery_ dan sudah menjadi tugasnya memenuhi pesanan seorang pelanggan.

Sementara senyum di wajah lelaki itu memudar, melihat gadis lawan bicaranya justru bersikap diam seolah tak acuh. Padahal, ia ingat sekali kemarin gadis itu sangat ramah melayaninya. Apa sikapnya barusan terlalu berlebihan? Terlalu sok akrab?

Perasaan cemas perlahan menyergap sosok lelaki itu. "Nona..?"

"Gomenasai, pegawai kami ini sedikit tidak enak badan, tuan." Dorongan halus memaksa tubuh Rina menyingkir ke samping. Membuyarkan lamunan singkat gadis itu.

Sosok pemilik suara itu, seorang perempuan, dengan cekatan mengambil alih semua pesanan yang disampaikan lelaki itu barusan.

_Siapa perempuan ini?_

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Bungkukan sopan mengakhiri interaksi di antara mereka. Bunyi dentingan lonceng di atas pintu masuk_bakery_ terdengar seiring lelaki itu berlalu pergi.

"A-ano, kamu siㅡaaw!"

Belum sempat Rina selesai berbicara, sebuah nampan mendarat tepat di lengannya.

"Kau gila? Kehilangan satu pelanggan sama saja ribuan yen melayang, Miyawaki!" Tegur perempuan itu tegas, setelah pukulan ringannya di lengan Rina. Ringan? Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Rina meringis dan meratapi lengannya yang kini terasa ngilu.

Mata Rina menangkap _name tag_ yang terpasang di apron perempuan itu.

_Sashihara Miu?_

Tak habis keterkejutan Rina, tatapan tajam perempuan itu membungkam seluruh pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ia terlalu dibuat bingung hingga tak mengerti bagaimana harus mulai berbicara dengan perempuan bernama Sashihara Miu yang tiba-tiba memarahi dan memukulnya itu.

_Apa ia akan kembali memukulku jika aku berbicara?_

_Aish, kasar sekali perempuan ini._

"Sekarang apa pembelaanmu, Miyawaki?!"

"A-akuㅡ"

_Tunggu._

Rina terdiam, lidah gadis itu mendadak kelu.

_Benar, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

_Bukan tidak mungkin perempuan galak ini akan langsung mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa jika aku bertanya 'kamu siapa' padanya, bukan?_

"Sashi, jangan bersikap terlalu keras pada Rina." Sebuah suara berat lelaki menyela ketegangan di antara mereka.

Rina reflek menoleh begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Gadis itu menatap kagum pada sosok pemilik tangan yang membelanya barusan.

Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan.. _Ah ani, bahkan ia jauh melebihi definisi tampan._

"Aish, jangan kelewat memanjakannya hanya karena ia pegawai baru." Sashihara mendengus, beralih merapikan tatakan _cake_ di etalase. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

_Midorima Shintaro?_

Rina mengernyitkan kening, membaca nama yang tertera di atas _name tag_ lelaki itu.

_Rasanya nama itu tak asing.. Tapi di mana?_

"Kau ingin Rina menghancurkan _bakery_ kita, Shintarou?" Hardik Sashihara lagi.

Raut kesal terlihat kentara di parasnya yang cantik. Membungkam Rina telak, gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua sosok asing itu kini berdebat karena kesalahannya.

"Tidak peduli sengaja atau tidak, mengabaikan pelanggan adalah hal tabu di tempat ini."

"Sashi.."

"Jangan bilang karena _bakery_ ini milik keluargamu, maka kau bisa seenaknya membela pegawai yang jelas-jelas salah, Midorima Shintarou."

_Bakery..?_

_Aish, bodoh sekali kau, Miyawaki Rina!_

_Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan posisi Miyawaki Rina sebagai 'pelayan bakery' di masa ini dan lebih sibuk mementingkan pikiranku sendiri, tadi?_

"Rina tidak bermaksud begitu, Sashi. Dan lagi, lihat, karena ulahmu yang menyela mereka tiba-tiba, pelanggan kita baru saja kehilangan dompetnya."

Midorima mengendik ringan ke arah meja kasir. Benar saja, sebuah dompet berwarna hitam tergeletak di sana. "Pelanggan tadi pasti ketakutan melihatmu. Kau tidak ingat? Ia pelanggan setia Rina, bukan?"

_Apa?_

"Pelanggan setiaku..?"

"Aish, wakatta.. Kalian berdua bersekutulah memojokkanku!" Sashi membanting belasan tatakan dan nampan dari tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam _counter bakery_.

Rina mendongak dan menatap Midorima cemas. Lelaki itu hanya balas tersenyum seolah tak ada hal besar yang terjadi.

Sebuah acakan pelan mendarat di kepala Rina, sesaat memberinya rasa nyaman.

"Pergi dan antarkan dompet ini, Miyawaki san. Lelaki itu pasti belum terlalu jauh." Midorima mengulurkan dompet berwarna hitam yang tampak cukup mahal, sepertinya.

Rina meraih uluran benda itu, berniat menuruti saran Midorima. Setidaknya ia butuh menjauh dari bakery ini sementara waktu agar Sashihara tidak semakin marah padanya, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa?, Midorima san? Maksudku, Sashihara san terlihat sangat.."

Lelaki itu, Midorima Shintaro, terkekeh geli melihat wajah khawatir Rina.

Seolah menghadapi Sashihara Miu adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan saja.

"Jangan lupa fakta bahwa aku tunangan perempuan galak itu, Miyawaki. Tidak usah khawatir. Saat kau kembali nanti, kupastikan Sashi akan bersikap normal."

….

Mengandalkan insting dan ingatannya tentang gambaran sosok lelaki itu, Rina berjalan tergesa membelah jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Langit mendung mempercepat langkah gadis itu. Deretan awan berwarna kelabu seolah menerornya untuk segera menemukan lelaki pemilik dompet dan kembali ke _bakery_ sebelum hujan turun.

"Aish." Desah Rina saat tetesan air tepat mengenai pipinya.

Dalam hati, gadis itu merutuk habis-habisan kesialan beruntun yang menimpanya. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa sosok lelaki itu tak juga tertangkap retina matanya, sekeras apa pun ia mencari.

Beruntung Rina reflek berteduh di minimarket terdekat, karena detik kemudian hujan bertambah deras. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang tak karuan sehabis berlari.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari kucuran air hujan di tepi atap minimarket, satu tangan Rina mengangkat dompet di genggamannya. Membolak-balik benda berwarna hitam itu.

_Bagus, lalu sekarang aku terjebak di sebuah minimarket bersama benda ini?_

Sebuah senyum konyol terulas di bibir gadis itu, menyadari fakta bahwa ia melupakan hal penting yang sedari-tadi ia bawa. Kunci utama untuk menemukan lelaki pemilik dompet itu.

_Benar. Mungkin ada kartu nama dan alamat namja itu di dalam sini?_

_Dompet-ssi, siapa pun pemilikmu, aku tidak berniat jahat._

"Baiklah, lihat seberapa bodoh dirimu, Miyawaㅡ"

Tak sampai beberapa detik, ucapan Rina terhenti.

Lebih tepatnya, nafas gadis itu tercekat melihat isi dompet itu. Sebuah tanda pengenal terpampang jelas di dalamnya. Dan ya, Rina mengenali wajah lelaki pemilik dompet itu ada pada foto tanda pengenal, dan di sana juga tertulis jelas namanya.

_Bukankah lelaki ini yang menjadi pelanggan bakery tadi?_

Mata Rina membulat tak percaya. "Ku..roko..?"

_Lelaki itu.. Kuroko?_

Gadis itu masih bergeming meresapi kenyataan lain yang baru saja ia tangkap, hingga tak menyadari bunyi deritan pintu minimarket yang terbuka.

Di sisi lain, sosok mungil muncul dari balik pintu minimarket dan berlarian riang sambil memeluk sebuah boneka.

Sial, satu kaki mungilnya tak sengaja menginjak rembesan air hujan. Sontak saja ia terpeleset dan jatuh menabrak kaki jenjang Rina yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Membuat gadis pemilik kaki itu berjengit kaget.

Mendapat hantaman di kakinya, Rina reflek menunduk dan terkejut menemukan sosok mungil di sana. Seorang gadis kecil, sepertinya berusia sekitar enam tahun tampak sedang memegangi hidungnya.

Tersadar apa yang terjadi, Rina gelagapan dan melipat kembali dompet itu. Sekejap seluruh fokusnya tertuju pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak ap-apa?" Setengah berjongkok, Rina mengusap kepala gadis kecil yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya erat.

Kepala mungilnya menggeleng kuat, menolak Rina yang hendak melihat hidungnya. "Biar one-chan lihat hidungmu."

Nihil, gelengan kuat tetap menepis permintaan Rina. Perlahan pundak gadis kecil itu mulai bergetar, pelan, kemudian berubah menjadi isakan kencang. "Huwaaaaa.."

Tangisan kencang memecah suara hujan yang terus mengguyur deras.

Beberapa oba-san yang lewat bahkan tak segan menoleh pada Rina dan saling berbisik dengan nada sinis. Membuat gadis itu serba salah. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain membujuk gadis kecil itu agar berhenti menangis, bukan?

"Tak apa, tak apa."

_Aish, apa aku yang salah? Dia kan yang menabrakku?_

"Orangtuamu ada di mana, gadis kecil?"

Gadis kecil itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Isakannya tak kunjung mereda.

Merasa putus asa, Rina meraih boneka gadis kecil itu yang terjatuh.

_Boneka pororo?_

"Oh iya, one-chan punya boneka Pororo yang besaaar sekali, kau mau?"

Berhasil, isakan gadis kecil itu lambat laun terhenti. Rina tersenyum puas melihat anggukan pelan kepala mungilnya. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan one-chan melihat hidungmu, ya?"

Rina menyingkirkan lembut tangan gadis kecil itu ke samping, hendak melihat wajahnya. Berjaga jika ada luka yang timbul setelah berbenturan dengan kakinya, tadi.

Tak ia duga, wajah polos itu justru balas menatapnya lugu dengan sorot matanya yang jenaka. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengerjap, menatap Rina lekat. "Okaasan?"

_Apa? Gadis kecil ini memanggilku apa?_

"Eh?"

"Acchan, sudah kubilang jangan berlarian tadi."

Terdengar suara deritan pintu terbuka, lagi.

Kali ini disusul sebuah suara lelaki yang terdengar familiar di telinga Rina, membuat gadis itu reflek menoleh. Seketika tubuh gadis itu meremang.

Pemilik suara itu juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Sejenak mereka menatap kaget satu sama lain. "Nona..?"

Rina menelan ludah mendengar sapaan lelaki itu padanya.

_Kuroko?_

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Nona?"

"A-anoㅡ"

"otousan, lihat. okaasan datang menemuiku." Seruan riang menyela perkataan Rina.

"Eh?" Rina mengerjap kaget mendapat pelukan mendadak dari gadis kecil itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkari leher Rina erat, bergelayut manja. "okaasan aku merindukanmu~"

Mendengar seruan riang gadis kecil itu, sontak saja mata Rina membulat lebar.

_Okaasan?_

"Acchan, jangan menyusahkan noㅡ"

"Otousan, ayo ajak okaasan pulang."

"Hentikan, Acchan." Kuroko berusaha meraih tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu, nihil, pelukannya pada Rina justru menguat. Terdengar helaan nafas berat lelaki itu. "Okaasan masih ada urusan lain. Ayo, kita pulang duluan."

Rina melirik Kuroko, raut tak suka terpampang jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

_Okaasan? Maksudnya aku?_

_Urusan lain? Urusan apa?_

"Otousan bohong. Okaasan ada di sini, bukan di China seperti kata otusan. Okaasan akan pulang bersama kita, otousan." Rengekan gadis kecil itu kembali menyeruak.

_ 'okaasan' katanya?_

_Tunggu. Jangan bilang Miyawaki Rina di masa ini sudah memiliki.. Anak?_

"Acchan, pulang!" Nada Kuroko meninggi, menyentak kedua gadis yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata gadis kecil itu kembali berkaca-kaca, beringsut membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke pelukan Rina. Suara isakan kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Acchan, berhenti bersikap manja! Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu seperti ini? Pulang!"

Tarikan Kuroko berubah kasar pada lengan mungilnya, isakannya semakin kencang. Membuat Rina yang daritadi diam mulai beranjak. "Kuroko san, tunggu."

Entah apa yang mendorong Rina hingga ia berani menahan tarikan tangan Kuroko, seolah ingin mempertahankan keberadaan gadis kecil itu di pelukannya.

Sementara Kuroko bergeming. Kenyataan gadis itu mengetahui namanya saja sudah membuatnya takjub, ditambah sentuhan gadis itu di tangannya?

"Nona..?"

…..

Sosok gadis kecil kini tertidur pulas di pelukan Rina.

Tangan Rina tergerak mengusap sayang kepala gadis kecil itu. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya._Rupanya menangis menguras banyak energi?_

Benar, Rina tengah menggendong sosok mungil itu selama perjalanan pulang.

Membiarkan kedua lengan mungil gadis kecil itu mengalung erat pada sisi lehernya, wajahnya yang polos terkantuk-kantuk hingga tak sadar jatuh terlelap. Sementara Kuroko berjalan di samping mereka, lelaki itu membawa kantong besar berisi belanjaan dan sebuah payung yang melingkupi langkah mereka bertiga.

Rina dan lelaki itu lebih banyak diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada obrolan sama sekali. Hanya sesekali dengkuran halus gadis kecil itu terdengar.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul mengingat kelancangannya tadi.

Masih Rina ingat jelas, bagaimana tadi ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri membujuk gadis kecil itu pulang. Caranya? Apalagi kalau bukan menggendongnya hingga ke rumah?

Mengingat gadis kecil ini menempel begitu erat pada tubuhnya.

Bohong, jika Rina tidak memikirkan panggilan 'okaasan' yang ditujukan gadis kecil ini padanya. Tapi, memaksa mereka menceritakan fakta sekarang?

Rina akui ia berubah tak tega saat melihat wajah menangis gadis kecil di dekapannya ini.

_Kurasa aku masih punya waktu untuk mengetahuinya nanti, bukan?_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen tempat tinggal gadis kecil dan sosok lelaki bernama Kuroko ini. Kamar apartemen yang mungil, namun tertata rapi dan cukup bersih.

"Masuklah." Kuroko mengambil dua pasang sandal rumah dan menunduk sopan. Mendahului gadis itu masuk.

Rina membenarkan posisi gadis kecil di pelukannya, perlahan melangkah memasang kakinya pada sandal itu. Kuroko berdiri di ujung _counter_ dapur, meletakkan asal kantong belanjaan. Lelaki itu meraih dua gelas dan satu botol penuh berisi air dingin dari kulkas.

"Air dingin?"

Rina mengangguk menjawab tawaran namja itu.

Gadis kecil itu masih tertidur pulas, bersandar lelap di dalam pelukan Rina. Cengkeraman tangan mungil di kemejanya begitu kuat. "Apa perlu kubangunkan?"

"iee, daijoubu, Kuroko san."

Rina tersentak kaget atas perkataannya sendiri.

_Sial, apa daritadi aku keceplosan memanggil namanya?_

Kuroko tersenyum canggung dan meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Aku melihat nama pada tanda pengenalmu, di sini." Gadis itu mengulurkan benda berwarna hitam dari sakunya.

"Tertinggal di _bakery_." Sahut Rina cepat. Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat kegugupan gadis itu. "Arigatou gozaimasu, ngg~"

"Miyawaki Rina." Seolah mengerti, gadis itu menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Sampai detik itu mereka memang belum berkenalan. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Rina ah ie Miyawaki san."

Entah apa di pikiran lelaki itu, karena kini Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Bolehkah gadis itu berharap?

_Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?_

_Masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kuroko san._

Rina memejamkan matanya erat saat wangi tubuh lelaki itu terasa semakin jelas.

Berbeda dengan wangi Akashi Seijuro yang terasa dingin seperti pinus segar, wangi tubuh lelaki bernama Kuroko itu.. Jauh lebih lembut dan manis.

_Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan, Miyawaki Rina._

Satu gerakan cepat, gadis kecil itu telah beralih letak ke dalam rengkuhan lengan Kuroko.

Rina mengerjap kaget atas khayalan singkatnya barusan.

Kuroko sigap berdiri, masih mengulas senyum ramah di sana. Lelaki itu menggendong gadis kecil itu dengan mudah seolah mengangkat kapas. Wajah Rina seketika memanas.

Sial, apa lelaki itu tidak sadar efek gerakannya barusan pada jantung gadis itu?

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kau yakin masih ingin di sini?"

Rina mengernyit mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. _Ha? Lelaki ini mengusirku?_

_Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuknya, ia mengusirku?_

Rina beranjak dari sofa di ruang tengah dengan kesal, merapikan kemejanya yang tampak lusuh setelah menggendong gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, Kuroko san."

Baru gadis itu memutar knop pintu, gerakan tangannya terhenti oleh panggilan sebuah suara.

"Rina san."

Gadis itu berbalik badan, menatap lelaki itu lugas dengan wajah penuh tanya.

_Apalagi sekarang?_

"Besok, bisakah kau datang lagi? Hmm, atau aku yang menjemputmu di _bakery_?"

…..

_'Aku tidak mau gadis kecil ini merengek saat terbangun nanti karena kau tidak ada di sini, Rina san. Jadi, besok bisakah kau datang lagi?'_

Rina menggeleng kuat, menepis bayangan Kuroko dari pikirannya. Alasannya kemarin benar-benar jauh dari kata logis. Lelaki itu sengaja memintanya datang, hanya agar gadis kecil itu tidak menangis?

_Memangnya aku okaa san gadis kecil itu?_

"Kulihat kau melamun daritadi, Miyawaki Rina."

Sebuah suara terdengar ramah membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Ah tidak ko, Midorima san." Kilah Rina, gelagapan meneruskan kegiatannya menata satu-persatu_cannelés bordelais_ ke dalam etalase. "Biar kutebak, memikirkan pelanggan setiamu?"

_Pelanggan setiaku? Kuroko?_

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya pelanggan setiaku?"

Midorima tertawa renyah, seolah gadis itu sengaja memancing keluar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Oh ayolah, lelaki itu hanya datang ke _bakery_ ini saat jam tugasmu dan hanya meminta pesanan padamu, Rina san. Dan kuperhatikan ia terus menatapmu lekat. Kupikir, pesanan kue itu hanya modus untuk mendekatimu."

Wajah Rina seketika memanas. Mendengar penjelasan Midorima barusan, tampak bahwa Kuroko menyukainya? Rina menepis pemikiran konyol itu.

_Benar, yang disukainya Miyawaki Rina di masa ini, bukan aku._

"_See,_ kurasa sudah waktunya kau melayaninya lagi." Midorima berbisik, mengendik ringan pada sosok lelaki yang muncul dari balik pintu. _Kuroko._

…..

"Daijoubu?"

Rina mengangguk, jam tugasnya hari ini memang sudah habis. Midorima juga sudah mengijinkannya pamit lebih dulu dari _bakery_. Lalu apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Hai daijoubu, Kuroko san. Bagaimana keadaan Acchan semalam?"

Acchan, nama gadis kecil itu. Nama yang unik?

Rina hanya tahu sekilas bahwa gadis kecil itu bukan sepenuhnya keturunan Jepang. Ada darah Korea dari ibunya, sementara ayahnya berdarah Jepang.

Dan satu fakta lain yang gadis itu ketahui dari penjelasan Kuroko barusan, ibu dari gadis kecil itu baru saja meninggal dan sosoknya mirip sekali dengan Rina. Itu sebabnya Acchan memanggilnya 'okaa-san'.

Dan Kuroko? Lelaki itu adalah kenalan ibu Acchan yang memutuskan merawat gadis kecil itu.

_Lelaki yang baik._ _Pantas saja Acchan memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Otousan._

Lelaki itu bahkan secara khusus meminta Rina berpura-pura sebagai ibu gadis kecil itu, paling tidak sampai Acchan bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada ibu kandungnya.

_Tunggu. Hanya ibu gadis kecil itu yang meninggal, bukan? Lalu ke mana ayahnya?_

"Semalaman ia menangis terus, memanggil-manggilmu." Kuroko tertawa kecil, masih fokus menatap jalan raya di depannya. Rina balas tersenyum simpul.

Ada hal lain yang mengusik gadis itu. "Lalu, Kuroko san, ke mana ayah gadis kecㅡ"

"Sampai." Ucapan Rina terpotong oleh perkataan Kuroko, seiring kemudi mobil mereka berbelok ke kawasan sebuah apartemen.

…..

"Okaa-san."

Benar saja, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari ke arah Rina begitu mereka tiba. Rina meraih tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya tanpa ragu. Menggendongnya menuju sofa di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Acchan?" Gadis itu mengelus puncak kepala Acchan lembut, Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos gadis kecil itu semakin berbinar.

'Acchan' adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan ibu gadis kecil itu.

" Okaa-san, otousan langsung pergi tadi, jadi aku belum makan siang." Acchan merengek, menunjuk Kuroko dengan tatapan kesal. Lelaki itu berjengit, mendengar namanya disebut.

"Acchan, bukankah kau yang bilang kau tidak lapar, tadi?"

"Tidak, kapan aku bilang begitu, otousan? Okaasan aku merindukanmu." Tangan mungil menarik-narik kemeja Rina.

Gadis itu gelak tertawa melihat keduanya yang masih sibuk beradu mulut. Lihat, sekarang ada dua anak kecil sedang bertengkar di apartemen ini?

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa, Acchan?"

…..

Sudah tiga hari sejak Rina mengenal Kuroko dan gadis kecilnya. Rasanya, kini gadis itu sangat menantikan saat-saat kedatangan Kuroko di _bakery_ ini, seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu akan datang dan menjemputnya setiap hari di _bakery_, membawa Rina ke apartemennya, dan bermain bersama gadis kecil yang manis di sana.

Tak jarang mereka mengobrol di _bakery_. Kuroko akan menemani Rina jika jam kerja gadis itu hingga larut malam, di hari libur.

Sikap Kuroko padanya begitu ramah, baik, dan sopan. Meski Rina lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Terutama wangi tubuh lelaki itu yang terasa sangat menenangkan.

Benar, jauh melebihi ratusan roti dan kue di _bakery_ ini, wangi Kuroko jauh lebih manis dan lembut. Membuat Rina tak segan menghirup dalam-dalam oksigennya jika berada di dekat lelaki itu.

Seolah tersadar, Rina mengambil ragu benda mungil di sakunya. Entah kenapa dada gadis itu terasa sesak. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah _cokelat_berwarna _biru._

Tertulis jelas nama Kuroko di sana.

Terbersit keinginan gadis itu untuk membuang _cokelat_ di tangannya. Lelah?

_Meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan, sama-sama menyakitkan, bukan?_

Dan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, gadis itu harus meninggalkan Kuroko dan gadis kecilnya? Tidak, terlebih perasaan sayangnya pada kedua orang itu sudah terlampau besar.

_Sudah cukup Akashi Seijuro. Tidak untuk kali ini._

"Kau serius ingin membuangnya?" Suara berat seorang obaa-san menyadarkan Rina.

"Obaa-san?"

Sosok itu tampak bersandar di etalase tepat di depannya, sibuk melihat daftar menu di sana.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, Rina-san. Biar kutegaskan sekali lagi, bukan kau 'Miyawaki Rina' yang seharusnya berada di masa ini. Kalau kau berkeras untuk tinggal, maka seluruh sejarah kehidupanmu setelah masa ini juga akan hilang."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Obaa-san itu mengangkat enteng bahunya. "_Time Confusion_. Kehilangan _cokelat_ itu berarti kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini dan _wuush_! Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan bereinkarnasi. Tidak ada 'Miyawaki Rina' lagi di masa lain setelah masa ini."

…..

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Rina san. Daijoubu desu ka?"

Rina tersenyum lemah, gadis itu merasa sejuta kali lebih sesak sekarang. Obaa-san pemberi _cokelat _itu seolah telah menamparnya dengan penjelasannya di _bakery_ tadi.

_Sama saja mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kuroko tidak bisa bersama, bukan?_

Rina menekan dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit.

_Sial, kau sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki ini, Miyawaki Rina?_

_Dengan semua sikap lembutnya padaku, mustahil aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya._

Kuroko masih menatapnya khawatir. "Kau mau beristirahat dulu?" Suara lembut lelaki itu mengusik lamunannya. Rina balas mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, perhatian Kuroko terlalu memanjakannya.

_Berhentilah membuatku jatuh cinta, Kuroko san._

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan beranjak menuju _counter_ dapur. Rina menatap punggung Kuroko yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di sana, mungkin teh?

Sejenak Rina duduk diam, matanya menjelajah setiap sudut apartemen itu. Sepi, karena Acchan belum pulang dari sekolah. Mereka memang sedang menunggu gadis kecil itu pulang.

_Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini, nanti._

Mata Rina menangkap sebuah ruangan aneh di ujung sana. Dekat dengan kamar Kuroko. Beberapa hari berkunjung ke apartemen ini membuatnya hafal ruangan di sini, apalagi kalau bukan karena tarikan Acchan yang membawanya berkeliling?

Tapi, tidak dengan satu ruangan aneh itu.

Seingatnya Acchan tidak pernah mengajaknya masuk ke sana. Meskipun ingin, toh pintu ruang kamar itu selalu terkunci, sehingga mereka tidak bisa masuk.

_Ruangan apa itu?_

Rina melirik Kuroko yang masih bergeming di _counter_ dapur. Rasa penasaran mendorong gadis itu beranjak dan mendekati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, gelap.

Keingintahuan gadis itu membuncah. Satu dorongan pelan dan pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, menampakkan pemandangan menakjubkan bagi gadis itu.

Gelap, sangat gelap, namun ada sinar berwarna kemerahan yang berpijar di dindingnya.

_Ruangan ini.. Tempat mencetak foto?_

Rina berjalan pelan menuju lembaran foto yang tergantung rapi di seutas benang. Ratusan foto berada di sana. Mata gadis itu menyipit, hendak melihat lebih jelas objek dalam foto itu.

"Rina san?"

Detik kemudian nafas gadis itu tercekat. Dada gadis itu bergemuruh kencang, bunyi detaknya bahkan bisa ia dengar sendiri dengan jelas. Tidak, bukan karena panggilan Kuroko.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa mendengar seruan lelaki itu, karena seluruh fokusnya kini tertuju pada foto-foto di hadapannya. Apa ia bermimpi?

Seluruh objek dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

Ada fotonya sedang menggendong Acchan, ada fotonya bersama Kuroko, ada foto mereka bertiga, dan ada fotonya sedang menggendong seorang bayi dengan seorang lelaki asing lain berada di sisinya. Aneh, semua hal yang terjadi di foto itu terasa asing baginya.

Rina mengernyit melihat fotonya dengan Acchan dan Kuroko, di tengah mereka ada sebuah _cake_ ulang tahun berukuran besar. _Kapan kami merayakan ulang tahun Acchan?_

Di foto lain, ada dirinya dan Kuroko berdiri di depan sebuah universitas.

_Kapan aku melakukan ini semua?_

_Tunggu. Apa gadis ini 'Miyawaki Rina' di masa ini?_

"Seira..?" Rina mengeja tulisan yang tertera di salah satu foto itu.

Seketika tubuh Rina meremang. _'Karena kau mirip sekali dengan sosok ibu Acchan, maka ia memanggilmu okaasan, Rina san.'_ Perkataan Kuroko padanya kembali terlintas.

Satu titik air menetes membasahi foto itu.

Gadis itu terhenyak, mati-matian menahan air matanya yang terus melesak keluar, namun terlambat. Tetesan itu telah berubah menjadi aliran bening di pipi Rina.

"Mirip..?" Suara serak gadis itu bergumam.

_Jadi ini alasan semua sikap lembutmu padaku, Kuroko san?_

_Karena aku mirip dengan perempuan itu.. Karena wajah kami serupa?_

_Dan kau mencintai perempuan bernama Seira ini._

"Miyawaki san..?"

Suara lembut itu terasa menyayat hati Rina, sekarang.

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sosok Kuroko berdiri di ambang pintu. Samar bisa ia lihat kedua mata lelaki itu menghujamnya, mungkin terkejut melihat gadis itu ada di ruangan pribadinya.

"Miyawaki san, sedang apa kau di ruangan ini?!" Nada Kuroko meninggi, menyentak gadis itu.

Rina mengusap cepat air matanya dan meletakkan kembali semua foto itu, tubuh gadis itu gemetaran. "G-gomenasaiㅡ"

"KELUAR!"

Tangan Kuroko mengepal, menekan telapak tangan itu kuat. Deru nafas lelaki itu memburu.

Isakan gadis itu terdengar jelas seiring langkah kakinya berlari menerobos Kuroko yang berdiri menghalangi pintu. Tak lama suara dentuman pintu apartemen terdengar.

Tubuh lelaki itu perlahan merosot jatuh pada dinding, bersandar menyembunyikan guratan wajahnya di antara lutut yang tertekuk.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku, Seira?"

…..

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan? Bukan _éclair_, tapi _meringues_, Miyawaki Rina. Ambilkan aku nampan berisi _meringues_ itu. Cepat!"

Rina berjengit mendengar suara lantang Sashihara memarahinya. Segera diambilnya sebuah nampan sesuai perintah perempuan galak itu. Sejenak, amukan Sashihara barusan membuat Rina lupa tentang bayangan Kuroko dan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berlarian di pikirannya.

Benar, sudah hampir seminggu Rina menghindari lelaki itu. Hati gadis itu belum siap.

Rina bahkan sampai harus menukar jam tugasnya di _bakery_, hingga meminta Midorima berbohong jika lelaki itu mencarinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan _cokelat_ itu?

_Bagus. Selamanya aku terjebak di masa ini._

Rina menghela nafas berat, menatap kosong pada seluruh dekorasi perayaan _Pepero Day_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut _bakery_. Hari ini, _Pepero Day_?

_Pantas saja, daritadi banyak couple yang berdatangan._

"Sashi, kau lupa janjimu padaku kemarin?" Suara berat Midorima berseru.

Midorima datang dari _counter_dapur,membawa setoples penuh _pepero_ _stick_. Sekejap wajah Sashihara memerah. Rina menautkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat tingkah _couple_itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tahun ini akan memberiku _pepero kiss_, ingat?" Midorima mengambil satu _stick_dan menggigit separuhnya.

Rina menahan tawa geli melihat sikap kekanakan Midorima.

"Aku tidak mau, Midorima Shintarou. Menjauh dariku." Sementara Sashihara menghindar mati-matian dari tangkapan Midorima. Meletakkan begitu saja _meringues_ yang belum tertata.

"Sumimasen." Suara lembut menyela kesibukan mereka.

Tawa Rina memudar melihat sosok namja yang dirindukannya berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Okaasan~ otousan bilang kau sibuk bekerja? Aku merindukanmu." Kali ini sosok gadis mungil merengek, ganti membuat Midorima dan Sashihara balas menatap kaget.

"Sumimasen, Miyawaki san.."

Rina baru akan beranjak pergi ketika tangan Sashihara menahannya.

"Mereka tamu_bakery_ ini, Rina. Kau, layani pesanan mereka." Ujar Sashihara, kemudian menarik Midorima menyingkir ke dalam _counter_ bersamanya.

Setidaknya, firasat Sashihara sebagai wanita cukup kuat. Sashihara sengaja memberikan ruang bagi Rina untuk leluasa berbicara berdua dengan lelaki itu.

Bertiga, jika ditambah sosok mungil di antara mereka.

"Miyawaki san, akuㅡ"

"Acchan, kau ingin pesan apa?" Rina memilih mengabaikan perkataan Kuroko.

"Aku mau itu, okaasan." Jari mungil Acchan menunjuk tumpukan_truffles_ cokelat. Rina membungkuk, memberikan sekotak penuh _truffle_ pada gadis kecil itu. Acchan berlari riang ke arah hiasan boneka di sudut _bakery_. "Miyawaki san."

Rina menelan ludah. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak pernah menjelaskannya. Kalian memang mirip.. Ah ani, hanya wajah kalian yang serupa. Tapi, aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai Seira, Miyawaki san." Suara Kuroko terdengar serak.

"Seira, kouhai-ku di universitas. Kau pasti pernah mendengar program kuliah khusus mahasiswa asing, bukan? Seira dari Korea dan aku dari Jepang. Saat itu bahasa Jepang nya masih terbata-bata dan aku yang selalu membantunya."

Seolah tersihir, Rina terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Kuroko, gadis itu bahkan tak memberontak saat Kuroko meraih satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jujur, aku mencintainya. Seira yang cantik dan dewasa. Setelah dua tahun, aku berniat mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Hari itu, Seira datang ke apartemenku. Ia menangis karena lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkannya. Dan saat itu, sudah ada Acchan di sana.."

Rina membalas setiap remasan Kuroko di jemarinya. "Setahun kemudian dia mengalami kecelakaan, di hari lelaki brengsek itu memintanya untuk bertemu."

Kuroko menatap hangat pada tautan tangan mereka. "Kau tahu, Miyawaki san? Kau jauh lebih hangat. Gadis kekanakan yang jauh lebih lembut, perhatian, dan…"

Kini tatapan lelaki itu melembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miyawaki Rina. Bukan Seira, tapi kauㅡ"

"Okaa-san~aku mau ituu." Suara manja Acchan menyeruak. Gadis kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk toples berisi_pepero_ yang ditinggalkan Midorima di atas meja.

Sontak saja Rina melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko.

"K-kau ingin ini, Acchan?" Rina gelagapan membuka toples itu, sedikit salah tingkah.

Sementara Rina beringsut menggendong gadis kecil itu, memudahkan tangan mungilnya memilih_pepero_ di dalam toples itu.

Wajah Rina memanas setelah pernyataan Kuroko barusan.

Gadis kecil itu memakan _pepero_ itu riang, mengacungkan beberapa batang di tangannya yang lain. Rina mengulas senyum simpul, lalu ikut mengambil satu _pepero_ dan memakannya.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku juga, Rina?" Kuroko mengendik ringan pada _pepero_ itu. Rina mengulas senyum lalu membuka toples itu, memudahkan lelaki itu mengambilnya.

"Aku ingin yang ini."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melahap sisa _pepero_ dari mulut gadis itu. Mata Rina membulat lebar melihat bagaimana Kuroko melumat bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam, mengambil sisa _pepero_ itu darinya. Perlahan Rina memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap hisapan lelaki itu di bibirnya.

Acchan? Satu tangan Kuroko menahan kepala gadis kecil itu menghadap ke sisi lain. Gadis kecil itu masih terus berceloteh riang sambil memakan _pepero_di tangannya.

"Sukki desu." Kuroko berujar lirih di sela ciuman mereka.

Butir air mata perlahan menetes melewati pipi gadis itu, seiring seberkas cahaya kembali datang. Menyedot seluruh kesadaran Rina, membutakan mata gadis itu. Hingga hisapan lelaki itu tak lagi berbekas dan suara celotehan riang itu tak lagi terdengar.

_Watashi mo sukki desu, Kuroko san._

Rina mengerjap saat hembusan angin menusuk tajam kulitnya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kening dan melihat keselilingnya.

_Bukankah ini di.. Tokyo Tower?_

Rina memegangi dadanya, masih terasa debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan setelah pernyataan dan perbuatan Kuroko padanya, tadi.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah benda yang tergenggam di tangannya. _Cokelat_ berwarna _biru tua_ yang enak. Baru gadis itu akan melihat nama yang tertera di sana, pandangannya menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki asing tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas menara itu.

_Bunuh diri?_

"Ya! Berhenti!" Seru Rina, reflek berlari ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melompat, _hey_!" Rina terus berteriak, gadis itu menarik tangan lelaki itu, memaksanya turun. "Turun sekarang juga! Kau gila?"

"Kau yang gila! Lepaskan aku!" Satu hempasan kasar dari lelaki itu, membuat Rina terbanting ke sisi pembatas pagar yang lain.

Gadis itu meratapi punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

_Tunggu._

Sesuatu terasa terlepas dari genggamannya. Sontak saja sepasang mata Rina membulat lebar melihat cokelat itu kini terlempar ke udara bebas. _Cokelat_ itu melayang begitu saja, detik kemudian cokelat itu terjun bebas ke bawah sana.

"TIDAKK!"

_'Time Confusion. Kehilangan cokelat itu berarti kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini dan wuush! Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan bereinkarnasi. Tidak ada 'Miyawaki Rina' lagi di masa lain setelah masa ini.'_

***hai2 gmna chapter 3nya seru kah? Atau bagaimana? Oh iya sebelumnya mksh yg udh dengan baik hati udh ngefollow, favorite, dan ngereview :" arigatou gozaimasu :" dan juga buat silent rider yg sudah baik *tanpa hati* udh bca ff jelek sya. Dan akn lebih baik hati lgi klo ngasih review nya :" huhu.. pkoknya tunggu chapter selanjutnya~ kulit hitam bereaksi..**


	4. Chapter 4

"TIDAKK!"

Tangan gadis itu terulur berusaha menggapainya, namun terlambat. chocolate itu tetap tak teraih. Bahkan bayangannya tak lagi tertangkap retina mata Gadis itu menatap pasi seluruh pemandangan di bawah Tokyo Tower. Benda sekecil itu seolah tenggelam di antara semak belukar di bawah lututnya tertekuk lemas, perlahan badan Rina terhuyung hingga ia jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. _Kenapa aku sial sekali?_

"Hei! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan chocolate berhargaku, tuan…" Rina menghela nafas berat, mencoba mengatur perasaannya. "Tunda keinginanmu untuk mengakhiri hidup karena kau harus bertanggung jawab mencarinya!"

"Jadi." Lelaki itu berdengus malas, kedua tangannya bersidekap enggan."Apa itu urusanku?"

Gadis itu mengerjap tak percaya. "A-apa?ㅡ"

_Apa katanya?_

"Kau yang seenaknya menarik tanganku,.Jadi hal itu murni kebodohanmu."

Sederet perkataan ringan lelaki itu dan seluruh perasaan kesal yang terpendam di dalam diri gadis itu seolah memberontak keluar. Menggeram tak sabar, Rina telah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghentak kasar kakinya berjalan mendekati lelaki asing yang masih berdiri di atas pagar pembatas.

Satu tarikan kuat dari Rina hingga tubuh lelaki itu teroleng jatuh ke arahnya.

"Baka!"

…..

"Aku punya nama 'Miyawaki Rina' jadi berhenti memanggilku 'bodoh'ㅡ_aww_!"

Satu tarikankecil di rambutnya membungkam Rina,membuatnya beralih menjerit kesakitan._Aish, lelaki ini menjambakku?_

lelaki itu berdengus geli, perlahan meloloskanhelaian rambut gadis itu di sela jemarinya.

"Apa peduliku? Setidaknya kau bisa berjalan lebih jauh dariku, bodoh. Tidak sedekat ini."

Rina membuang pandangan, gadis itu menyembunyikan semburat merah samar yang muncul di kedua sisi wajahnya. Wajah Rina memanas tersadar posisi mereka sekarang.

Benar, ia kini menempel erat pada tubuh lelaki asing itu, sementara mereka berdua berjalan turun ke dasar Menara Tokyo. Bahu mereka bahkan saling dekat, hingga rasanya Rina bisa mencium jelas aroma tubuh lelaki di sampingnya.

Seorang_staff_ bahkan salah mengira mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan memberi sebuah _couple gift_ saat mereka berdua melewati sebuah gerai _souvenir_ di sana. Gadis itu hanya balas tersenyum canggung saat menerima uluran _couplegift_mungil darinya. Sementara lelaki itu menampakkan raut tak nyaman.

_Duh, memang aku punya pilihan lain?_

"Kalau bukan karena rambutku tersangkut di kancing mantelmu, aku juga tidak akan mau berjalan sedekat ini dengan _anonymous_sepertimㅡ_aww_!"

"Dan itu semua karena kebodohanmu yang tiba-tiba menarikku jatuh, bodoh."Desis lelaki itu tajam, sesuka hati menarik helaian rambut gadis di -diam lelaki itumengulas senyum puas melihat wajah lucu Rina kini berubah masam.

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki, namaku."

…..

"Besok."

Rina menoleh pada sumber suara,tak percaya dengan apa yangbarusan ia tangannya yang sibuk mengacak-acak rimbunan daun sontak terhenti.

_Apa lelaki ini sudah gila?_

Nasib gadis itu dipertaruhkan di sini. Enteng sekali ucapannya tadi.

_Apa katanya?Besok?_

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mencari terus di sini sampai pagi?"

Rina mengerjap kaget seolah lelaki itu baru saja membaca pikirannya.

"K-kauㅡ"

"Sudah tiga jam lebih, bodoh. Dan ini juga hampir malam." Aomine bangkit berdiri di antara rimbunan semak dan menepuk lututnya yang kotor oleh tanah.

Setelah tiga jam mencari, apa yang mereka dapat? Nihil.

Dan lelaki itu sudah lelah. Mencari benda sekecil itu di sekelebat semak seperti ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dilakukannya, terlebih bersama gadis asing yang baru ia kenal dalam hitungan begitu berharga sebuah cokelat hingga gadis itu sampai mengancamnya?

Rina berkacak pinggang. Peluh terlihat jelas di kedua pelipisnya. _Bolero_putih gadis itu bahkan sudah hitam oleh tanah. Kunciran rambutnya juga sudah tak berbentuk.

_She is totally a mess._

"Aish, kalau begini lebih baik aku tidak usah melepaskan tautan rambutku dengan kancing mantelmu!"Desah gadis itufrustasi, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan memelas.

Baru Aomine akan membawa kaki itu pergi ketika sebuah tarikan menahan langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Aomine-san, onegai." Rina menahan erat lengan lelaki itu, sebelum sebuah hempasan kasar lagi-lagi membuatnya terjengkang satu langkah ke belakang.

Terlalu mendadak,hingga rasanya tubuh Rina kehilangan keseimbangan.

"_Tsk._Ie."

"Ya! Aomine Daiki!"

…..

Lelaki itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Tengkuk Aomine meremang, malam sudah begitu larut dan sejak tadi lelaki itu dihantui perasaan aneh, seolah seseorang tengah mengikutinya.

Aomine berniat menoleh ke belakang, tapi niatnya seketika lelaki itu justru mendongak saat sebuah cermin besar di dekat persimpangan jalan dengan jelas memantulkan bayangan sosok aneh yang daritadi menguntitnya selama perjalanan pulang.

Sebuah seringai terulas di bibir Aomine, matanya mengenali siapa sosok aneh itu.

"Penguntit?" Aomine bergumam pelan.

Sosok aneh yang bersembunyi di balik papan pengumuman itu sontak berjengit kaget saat melihat Aomine tiba-tiba berlari. Ia turut mempercepat langkahnya mengejar lelaki itu.

Oh ayolah, sudah hampir dua jam berlalu sejak ia mengikuti Aomine ke sana ke mari.

Tepat di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang lain, sosok aneh itu kehilangan Aomine. Sosok aneh itu berhenti sejenak dan hendak berbelok saat sebuah cengkeraman kuat menariknya ke sisi jalan yang lain. "Hei!"

Mendapat serangan mendadak, sontak saja sosok aneh itu menjerit kaget.

_Pemerkosa? Berandalan?_

" Lepaskan! Kauㅡ"

_Kau siapa?_

"Miyawaki Rina." Desisan dingin sebuah suara membungkam telak teriakan sosok aneh itu.

Sosok aneh itu, Rina, mengerjap kaget mendapati Aomine berdiri di sana, mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Kau menguntitku?"

Sontak saja gadis itu menatapnya intens seperti ingin meraba pikirannya. Penerangan jalan yang remang membuat gadis itu tak bisa menangkapjelas ekspresi lelaki di hadapannya."A-aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak kaburㅡ"

"Hah?" Satu alis lelaki itu bertaut."Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Miyawaki."

"Y-ya!"

_Astaga, lagi-lagi lelaki ini memanggilku bodoh?_

"Jangan membohongiku, bodoh. Katakan alasanmu."

Rina menatap takjub pada lelaki di hadapannya.

_Apa lelaki ini memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiranku?_

"A-akuㅡ" Gadis itu menatap ragu cengkeraman tangan Aomine, Rina menelan ludah gugup sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya."Boleh aku tinggal denganmu, Aomine?"

…..

Rina keluar dari kamar mandi, kemeja itu menenggelamkan hampir seluruh badan mungil gadis itu. "Aku selesai, Aomine."

"Kau sedang apa?" Gadis itu bertanya, memilih mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini ia hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki asing yang baru saja ia rumah lelaki itu. Lebih tepatnya hanya berdua.

_Rumah modern yang mewah._

Melihat seluruh isi perabotannya, tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan bahwa keluarga Aomine tergolong kaya. Dan bisa Rina duga, lelaki itu pasti diperlakukan dan dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda di rumah sebesar ini.

_Itu sebabnya lelaki ini bersikap semena-mena padaku?_

_Terbiasa diperlakukan mewah, huh?_

Tapi suasana rumah ini terlalu sepi, hanya ada seorang penjaga yang berpapasan dengan mereka di gerbang depan dan seorang pelayan.

Entahlah, Rina tidak tahu, karena Aomine sama sekali tak menjawab sama sekali saat gadis itu bertanya tentang kondisi rumah mewah sepi penghuni itu.

Dan gadis itu memilih tidak peduli, kebutuhannya saat ini adalah tempat tinggal dan mandi. Tubuh gadis itu benar-benar terasa lengket dan dekil. Beruntung lelaki itu mau meminjamkan kemejanya juga, karena Rina jelas tidak membawa baju ganti.

_'__Apa? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau tidur di aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan isi rumah ini jika kubiarkan kau tidur di kamar lain tanpa pengawasanku, Miyawaki.'_

Rina mendengus malas mengingat jawaban panjang Aomine saat ia bertanya kamar mana untuknya. _Lelaki itu pelit sekali._

Kenapa tidak tinggal saja di rumah 'Miyawaki Rina' di masa ini?

Benar, awalnya Rina juga berpikir begitu. Tapi gadis itu tak menemukan satu pun tanda pengenal di sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Berbeda dengan masa-masa sebelumnya, gadis itu bisa dengan mudah menemukan tanda pengenal milik 'Miyawaki Rina' dan tinggal di rumah gadis itu bersama keluarganya di masa itu. Tapi kali ini? Tidak.

Itulah sebabnya gadis itu mengikuti Aomine. Mengumbar beragam alasan konyol agar ia bisa tetap tinggal di rumah lelaki itu barang sebentar, setidaknya sampai_cokelat _itu ditemukan.

_Tanpa tanda pengenal._

_Apa Miyawaki Rina di masa ini adalah penduduk ilegal Korea Selatan?_

"_Hey_, kau sedang apa?" Gadis itu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Bau harum sabun menguar menyentuh lembut indra penciuman Aomine, sekejap membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget. Rina tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat kegiatan lelaki itu lebih dekat.

"bukan urusanmu." Aomine melipat asal lembaran kertas di tangannyadan beranjak setelah menyimpan map berisi lembaran kertas itu ke dalam laci di samping tempat tidur.

_Map apa itu?_

_Benar,bukan urusanku._

Rina mencibir, ekor matanya terus mengamati Aomine yang kini membuka lemari dan sibuk memilih pakaian di sana. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan padaku, Aomine?" Gerutu gadis itu pelan, duduk di sofa kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Rina meraih sebuah bantal sofa dan memeluknya, memainkan benda mati tak bersalah itu dengan sedikit kasar. Frustasi?

"Kau bahkan tidak bersikap sopan padaku, Miyawaki."

"Hai?"

"Panggilan informal, Miyawaki-san." Sindir lelaki itu, menekankan pada kata '_-san_'.

Rina menelan ludah gugup. Benar, sejak tadi gadis itu memang memanggilnya dengan panggilan '_Aomine'_.Alasannya?

_Aish, lelaki ini bahkan tidak lebih sopan dari Kuroko._

_Untuk apa aku memanggil lelaki tidak sopan ini dengan panggilan formal?_

"I-ituㅡ"

"Sebelum berkomentar benahi dulu dirimu, baka."

"Y-ya!"

_Sudah cukup memanggilku baka, Aomine Daiki._

Lelaki itu berbalik badan dan menutup pintu lemari, tatapannya menghunus gadis itu tajam. Sejenak tubuh Rina meremang saat sebuah seringai perlahan terulas di bibir Aomine.

"_Tsk._Bahkan memakai baju pun kau tak becus?"

Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang Aomine, benar saja, dua kancing teratas kemeja gadis itu belum terkancing. Wajah Rina sontak merah padam.

"Baka." Desis lelaki itu pelan, berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi itu sudah tertutup penuh saat lemparan bantal sofa itu melayang tepat mengenai permukaannya.

"Aomine Daiki!"

…..

Aneh,rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu.

Tapi sekarang? Rina merasa nyaman berada di samping lelaki itu.

Entahlah. Perasaan gadis itu seolah kontras dengan semua pertengkaran konyol mereka, sikap ketus Aomine padanya, seringai jahil lelaki itu, atau terkadang sikap kasar yang ia terima jika ia membuat lelaki itu kesal setengah mati._Am I a masochist?_

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka berdua sibuk berkeliling di sekitar Tokyo Tower mencari_cokelat _milik gadis itu. Melalui hari-hari seperti itu, setiap harinya.

Dan Rina sama sekali tidak merasa bosan.

Gadis itu bahkan tak mempermasalahkan lagi jika mereka berdua pulang ke rumah tanpa berhasil menemukan _cokelat_ itu. Jika keberadaan _cokelat_ itu belum ditemukan, maka Rina bisa terus bersama lelaki itu, bukan?

Seperti sekarang, mereka berdua kini berada tepat di rimbunan semak yang mengelilingi halaman depan Tokyo Tower. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari _sebungkus cokelat _milik gadis itu?

"Itu." Aomine menunjuk sesuatu di pundak gadis itu.

Rina menoleh, melihat ke arah tunjukan jari Rina…Dan sontak jeritan histeris gadis itu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Baka,.Kau tidak malu berteriak di sini? Seluruh pengunjung memperhatikan kita, bodoh.diamlah, Miyawaki!"

"Ahomine! ambilkan ulat itu!"

Gadis itu terus berteriak, Rina berpegangan erat pada lengan Aomine. Lelaki itu nyaris akan terbahak jika saja ia tidak melihat tetesan bening berada di sudut mata gadis itu.

Aomine mengulas senyum simpul, pandangan lelaki itu melembut.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil Rina mendekat, dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melempar ulat dari bahu Rina kembali ke balik semak. Aomine mengusap sayang kepala gadis itu seolah memintanya berhenti menangis. "Daijoubu, sudah kubuang. Lihat?"

Sebuah bisikan dari lelaki itu dan perlahan Rina membuka mata.

Nafas gadis itu tercekat saat ia melihat pundak Aomine tepat berada di depan matanya, membuat isakannya berangsur mendongak, sekejap jantung gadis itu seperti terdorong keluar oleh dentuman besar.

Gadis itu terpaku menatap penuh wajah tampan di hadapannya. Seolah ingin merekam setiap detik bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu saat tertawa lepas. Memberi efek nyata pada tubuhnya.

Aomine masih gelak tertawa hingga tak menyadari semburat merah samar muncul di kedua sisi wajah gadis itu."Kau cengeng sekali, Miyawaki."

…..

"Kau ingin makan malam dulu?" Aomine bertanya, lelaki itu mengendik ringan pada kedai Ramen di ujung jalan.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan mereka berdua kini dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tanpa_cokelat_ itu? _Daijoubu._

Rina mengulas senyum riang menanggapi tawaran Aomine.

"Daiki?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengusik keduanya, membuat gadis itu sontak menoleh.

Pemilik suara lembut itu, seorang wanita paruh baya, kiniberdiri di hadapan mereka.

…..

"Rina, ayo makan yang banyak."

Rina mengangguk patuh pada perintah ramah wanita paruh baya itu, semua sushi di mejanya terlihat sangat enak.

"Lahap sekali makannya, kawaii." Wanita itu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat, Rina balas tersenyum meraih uluran teh itu. Sementara Aomine mendengus geli melihat sikap kekanakan gadis di sebelahnya. Rina benar-benar makan dengan lahap.

Mencari _cokelat_ seharian menghabiskan banyak energi, bukan?

_ lelaki ini tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia memiliki okaasan yang berjualan Ramen dan sushi ini?_

"Ini pertama kalinya Aomine mengajak pacarnya datang."

Brus! Baru sekali teguk, sontak teh itu menyembur keluar.

"Hai?" Gadis itu gelagapan mengelap bekas teh yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya dan menepis pernyataan wanita paruh baya itu. "Ie, akuㅡ"

Lelaki itu terkekeh geli. "Pelan-pelan, sayang…Lihat, kau sampai tersedak."

_Apa?_

Usapan lembut di bibirnya membuat Rina menoleh kaget.

Jemari lelaki itu kini bergerak pelan mengusap sudut bibirnya lembut. Aomine bahkan dengan tenang tersenyum simpul, seolah mereka memang…Sepasang kekasih?

_Apa lelaki ini sakit jiwa?_

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya. Merasa tak nyaman, Rina menghentikan gerakan tangan Aomine dengan sopan. Tidak, tepatnya jantung gadis itu yang merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap lembut mendadak dari lelaki itu.

Bekas sentuhan jemari Aomine di bibirnya bahkan terasa panas.

Apa gadis itu juga mulai gila?

"Daiki, suapi Rina, okaasan ingin melihatnya."

"A-apa?"

"okaasan, kau membuat Rina tidak nyaman. Biar aku ambilkan teh untuknya." Aomine beranjak dan membawa serta gelas teh Rina yang tidak sepenuhnya terisi.

Bisa gadis itu lihat wajah Aomine yang sedikit…Memerah?_Manis._

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tersadar detak jantungnya yang mulai terasa tak karuan.

"Rina." Panggilan lembut dari wanita paruh baya itu membuyarkan lamunannya, gadis itu beralih menatap bingung sosok keibuan itu.

"Ne, okaasan?"

"Mau kuceritakan sedikit tentang Daiki kecil?"

….

"Jangan salah paham."

Rina menoleh, gerakannya menyisir rambut dengan ujung jemari sontak terhenti.

Gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi kasur dengan kedua lutut tertekuk, menenggelamkan kedua lututnya di dalam kemeja putih itu. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

"Oka…"

"Hai?"

"Tadi, O-okaasan…" Aomine bergumam ragu, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup saat berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Pffth~" Gadis itu terkekeh geli menahan tawa.

Gadis itu merapatkan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Meredam suara tawanya sendiri di antara lembaran kain tebal berwarna putih itu.

Jangan berpikir Rina memang tidur di tempat tidur lelaki itu setiap malam, sedangkan Aomine memilih tidur di sofa kecil di dekatnya.

"Aish. Kubilang jangan salah paham, Miyawaki. Dan berhenti tertawa!" Aomine berbalik badan dan berganti posisi, berbaring menghadap badan wajahnya yang memerah?

Sebuah tarikan di selimutnya memaksa lelaki itu kembali berbalik dan balas menatap kesal, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu yang menariknya?

"Tidurlah di tempat tidur, Aomine."

"Apa?"

"Y-ya! Kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. A-aku…Kata okaasan, sejak kecil kau paling benci jika tidak tidur di tempat tidurmu, bukan?" Rina berkeras menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Aomine.

"Daijoubu. Lalu kau tidur di mana, baka."

"Tempat tidurmu sebesar itu, kenapa tidak berbagi satu sisi denganku?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Suatu perasaan aneh mendadak menguar di dalam tubuhnya. Gadis bodoh. Tidak lelaki itu duga Rina bisa sebodoh itu. Saking bodohnya, atau malah polos?

Bahkan dengan penampilan Rina sekarang; sebuah kemeja kebesaran miliknya, rambut panjang yang terurai, aroma lembut sabun yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya, dan celana gadis itu yang bahkan tak terlihat karena terlalu pendek, tertutupi ujung kemeja putihnya.

Tidak, Aomine jamin ia tidak akan tetap diam jika tidur satu kasur dengan gadis itu.

Ia juga seorang lelaki, bukan?

"Baka, kembali ke tempatmu." Suara lelaki itu terdengar serak.

"Aomine" Rina menarik selimut itu lagi. "Okaasan berpesan padaku untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau pikir, itu bukan beban bagiku?"

"….."

"Aomine, cepatlah!"

"….."

"Aomine Daiki, cepat!"

"….."

"Ahomine, cepatlah!"

"Oy!" Aomine terbangun dan berdecak kesal pada gadis itu.

Apalagi sekarang? Meneror tidurnya dengan rengekan?

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyerah pada tatapan lugu Rina seakan tidur bersama bukan masalah besar. "Aish, wakatta."

…..

"Kau sudah tidur?" Rina menatap kosong langit kamar Aomine.

Hening, lelaki itu tak menjawab.

Rina mencibir dan menarik kesal selimut hingga menutupi ujung dagunya. Kenapa jadi gadis itu yang merasa gugup sekarang? Bukankah keinginannya untuk membiarkan dia tidur di sini, di sampingnya?

_Bagus. Kenapa malah aku yang tidak bisa tidur sekarang?_

"Bodoh."

Rina berjengit kaget saat lelaki itu beranjak bangun dan duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. Tanpa sadar, Rina melakukan hal serupa.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, bodoh?"

_Lelaki ini membaca pikiranku lagi?_

Rina mengusap kedua matanya pelan, tampak sekali lelaki itu menahan kantuk. Rina menggenggam kuat ujung selimutnya sendiri, tersadar jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Hanya gerakan kecil lelaki itu, kenapa terlihat sangat manis di matanya?

Setidaknya posisi mereka sekarang tidak cukup buruk, dengan sebuah guling sebagai pemisah keduanya. Juga sepasang bantal dan selimut yang berbeda.

"Gomen." Suara berat Aomine bergumam lirih.

"Hai?"

"Okaasan…Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana, tadi."

"Daijoubu, akuㅡ"

"Okaasan sakit keras, Miyawaki." Sepasang mata gadis itu sontak membulat. "Dan okaasan selalu memaksaku memperkenalkan calon istriku padanya." Lanjut Aomine.

_Jadi ini alasan sandiwaramu di depan okaasan, Aomine…_

Rina menggeleng kuat, menepis rasa kecewa yang sejenak menghinggapi benak gadis itu.

_Bodoh, memang apa yang kau harapkan, Miyawaki Rina?_

Terusik oleh sesuatu, gadis itu memainkan ragu lengan kemejanya yang menjuntai. Sederet pertanyaan klise yang sejak lama memenuhi pikiran gadis itu seolah sedang memberontak untuk keluar. Bolehkah gadis itu bertanya?

"Aomine…A-alasanmu ingin bunuh diri saat itu, apa karena…"Perkataan Rina terhenti, gadis itu terhenyak melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Aomine sekarang.

_Aomine…?_

"Kau tahu, Miyawaki, beberapa tahun yang lalu otousan dan okaasan bercerai. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi kurasa karena penyakit okaasan."

Gadis itu bergeming, memilih diam mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu. Aomine tersenyum dan menatap penuh wajah khawatir Rina.

"Dia…Otousan memenangkan hak asuhku, dengan semua uang yang dimiliki keluarga besarnya. Sementara okaasan? Kau tahu, Miyawaki, okaasan bahkan harus berjualan ramen dan sushi untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Apa aku punya pilihan?"

Lidah gadis itu terasa kelu. Seolah sesuatu tengah bergerak dan menggerogoti tubuhnya di dalam, memberi rasa sakit yang nyata.

"Dan benar, saat kita pertama bertemu dulu adalah saat aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku setelah semua yang terjadi. Penyakit okaasan bertambah parah setelah beberapa tahun. Harusnya aku bisa membawanya berobat dengan semua uang milik otousan, tapi keluarga besar otousan terlalu serakah untuk membiarkanku menggunakan uang itㅡ" Perkataan Aomine terhenti.

Sebuah sapuan hangat terasa menyentuh wajahnya.

Rina telah beranjak dan mengecup ringan pipi kanan Aomine. Sebuah sentuhan ringan yang cukup memberi efeknyata jauh di dalam tubuh lelaki itu.

Aomine menoleh dan terhenyak, wajah gadis itu kini terlihat berantakan karena menangis.

Rina mengusap air matanya cepat, gadis itu terkekeh sendiri. "Gomen…Okaasan bilang, sejak kecil kau akan berhenti menangis jika okaasan mencium pipimu, bukan?"

"Siapa yang menangis, baka. Bukankah itu kau?"

Aomine menatap lembut gadis cengeng di sampingnya.

Rina sendiri tidak tahu kenapa air matanya keluar begitu rasanya aliran bening itu tidak akan berhenti dengan hanya satu-dua usapan tangannya. Seolah ada perasaan sesak yang menghimpitnya saat mendengar kisah pilu lelaki itu.

Tangan Aomine tergerak mengusap sayang kepala gadis di sampingnya.

"Dan rumah besar ini adalah rumah lama yang kami tinggali bersama, dulu. Alasan kenapa rumah ini terlihat begitu sepi, tentu karena keluarga kami tidak lagi tinggal di sini, bukan, Miyawaki?"

Rina mendongak, suatu perasaan hangat mengalir saat Aomine perlahan menggenggam erat tangannya. Menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

Aomine mengulas senyum simpul. "Daijoubu, atousan menawarkan perjanjian padaku, Otousan bersedia menyiapkan seluruh biaya pengobatan untuk okaasan…Asalkan aku mau melanjutkan kuliah di luar seperti keinginannya."

Satu hantaman keras kembali menyesakkan perasaan gadis itu. "Di luar…?"

"China." Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dan hari yang kami janjikan…Besok."

…..

Rina menatap pasi seluruh pemandangan kota Tokyo di hadapannya.

_Hari ini pesawat Aomine akan berangkat, bukan?_

Hembusan angin seolah menggores tajam permukaan kulit gadis itu. Sehelai _bolero_ tipisnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Oh ayolah, udara pagi hari Tokyo sudah cukup dingin tanpa ia harus berada di ketinggian seperti ini, bukan?

Benar, Rina kini berada di dekat Menara Tokyo. Tempat pertama kaliia bertemu lelaki itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit, mengingat sikap pengecutnya sendiri.

Kabur dari rumah lelaki itu dan pergi tanpa berpamitan?

_Setidaknya lebih baik daripada melihat kepergian Aomine dengan mata kepalaku sendiri._

Hari ini, Rina memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mengemas semua barangnya juga merapikan beberapa barang Aomine di kamar itu. Berniat pergi sebelum lelaki itu terbangun.

Semalaman Rina bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Satu kecupan singkat di dahi Aomine adalah salam terakhir darinya pada lelaki itu yang sedang terlelap.

"Aish." Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan beralih merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan angin dingin Menara Tokyo membekukan seluruh persendiannya, berharap seluruh perasaan kacau gadis itu teralihkan pada rasa dingin.

Diam-diam Rina tersenyum geli melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Bukankah tujuan awalnya adalah menyelesaikan ke 6 _chocolate_ itu? Sejak bertemu Aomine, entah bagaimana bayangan _cokelat _itu tak lagi terlintas di pikirannya.

Apa ini peringatan bagi gadis itu?

_Benar, kali ini aku harus serius mencari cokelat itu…_

"_Tsk._Kenapa selembar kertas ini bisa begitu mahal?"

Keluhan sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Rina.

Gadis itu menoleh, pandangan gadis itu sontak terpaku saat matanya tepat menangkap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di sana. Seringai jahil namja itu bahkan masih tetap sama, seperti yang terekam jelas di ingatannya.

_Halusinasi?_

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku ilusi kabut di Menara Tokyo ini?" Lelaki itu terkekeh geli.

Rina mengerjap kaget, lagi-lagi ia dibuat takjub dengan kemampuan membaca pikirannya. "Aomine…?"

Aomine bergeming, lelaki itu tersenyum pada selembar kertas yang ia acungkan sendiri ke atas seolah menghalangi sinar matahari mengenai sepasang mata gelapnya.

Rina ikut memicingkan mata, hendakmelihat lebih jelas kertas itu. Detik kemudian pukulan ringan mendarat bertubi-tubi di lengan Aomine. Membuat lelaki itu terkesiap kaget.

"Aomine no Aho! Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Rina tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran lelaki itu.

Baru saja gadis itu merelakan seluruh perasaannya pergi, tapi sekarang? lelaki itu justru datang begitu saja padanya.

Aomine menangkap sepasang tangan yang terus menghujamnya dengan pukulan dan mencengkeram pergelangannya erat, memaksa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menarik kesadaran Rina jatuh ke dalam sorot mata gelap namja itu.

Aomine mengulas senyum simpul. "Setelah menyerangku saat tidur, sekarang kau berniat menganiayaku? _Tsk._ Itu tindakan kriminal, Miyawaki Rina."

Sontak saja raut gadis itu berubah merah padam, teringat tindakan spontannya mencium dahi Aomine tadi pagi. _Aish, jadi lelaki ini tahu?_

Rina membuang pandangan,tatapannya tertuju padasecarik kertas di tangan lelaki itu. Kedua mata gadis itu kembali terbelalak kaget. "Kau sadar sekarang jam berapa, Aomine? Penerbanganmuㅡ" Rina menatap heran Aomine.

Satu tarikan kuat di pinggangnya menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rina terjatuh di antara kedua sisi lengan Aomine. "Bodoh, kau tidak bisa diam?"

Rina mengerjap mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari lelaki itu. Aomine justru memeluknya semakin erat, seolah ingin melindungi tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"A-aomineㅡ"

"Hmm?"

Suara tenang lelaki itu membuat Rina semakin gugup.

"A-akuㅡ"

Perlahan Aomine melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap jahil pada wajah gugup gadis itu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Rina.

"Omedetou!" Seruan lantang sebuah suara menyentak keduanya.

Rina melepas paksa kaitan lengan Aomine di tubuhnya, gelagapan berbalik melihat sumber suara itu. Seorang _staff_ berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian_couple_ kedua hari ini, omedetou, _gift shop_ kami sedang melakukan promosi _new heart shaped love locks_ pada 5 _couple_ pertama. Gratis." _Staff_ itu memberi sepasang gembok berbentuk hati itu pada Rina.

_Couple?_

"T-tapi kami bukanㅡ"

"Arigatou." Aomine menerima uluran gift itu.

_Staff_itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, kemudian berangsur pergi setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai promosi _gift shop_ miliknya.

Rina menatap Aomine tak percaya. "Kenapa kau terima?"

"Sekali-kali aku ingin memiliki barang couple yang sama dengan seseorang."

Sekejap pikiran Rina beralih pada_cokelat_ itu. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak _cokelat_ itu tak juga ditemukan. Tangan gadis itu tanpa sadar sudah bergerak menulis permohonan di atas _love locks_ itu._Begini tidak apa-apa kan?_

_Seandainya Aomine lah lelaki yang harus aku…_

Rina tersenyum simpul membaca sederet tulisannya sendiri.

"Kau menulis apa?"

"Ah, ie."

Tangan Aomine terulur seolah meminta sesuatu. "Berikan padaku."

"A-apa?"

"Aish, bodoh. Berikan _love locks_-mu. Ini jadi milikku" Aomine mengambil gembok itu secara paksa

_Aish, bodoh sekali. _

Sejenak Rina menatap ragu gembok di tangannya sendiri, gadis itu merutuk tulisannya yang terlanjur ada di sana, tulisan_'__I want AD kiss me on the lips'._

_Lelaki ini pasti akan menertawakanku._

"_You won't. Let me do it for you, Aomine. Give me yours._" Pinta Rina. Setidaknya jika gadis itu yang menautkannya, maka lelaki itu tak perlu melihat tulisannya, bukan?

"Apa? Jangan gunakan bahasa alien padaku, Miyawaki!" Rina berdengus kesal, satu tangannya bergerak tidak sabar. "Berikan padaku."

_Apa? Lelaki ini tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris?_

_Tunggu. Bukankah rata-rata orang Jepang memang seperti itu…_

_Terlebih ini di masa lalu, saat di mana English belum terlalu marak, bukan?_

Rina berjengit kaget pada kenyataan lain yang baru saja ia tangkap.

Detik kemudian gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Kalau Aomine tidak mengerti _English_, berarti lelaki itu juga tidak bisa membaca tulisan memalukan itu, bukan?

Gadis itu menyerahkan _love locks_ miliknya pada Aomine.

"Aish." Lelaki itu berdecak kesal menerimanya. "Hanya begini lama sekali."

Rina menatap punggung Aomine yang sedang melihat _love locks_ "Aomine." Panggil gadis itu. Rina berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang lelaki itu. Aomine balas bergumam.

"Kau…Tidak jadi berangkat?"

"Hai."

"Kenapa?" Sebuah dentuman kecil terasa di dada gadis itu. Rina terhenyak saat perasaan senang tiba-tiba membuncah memenuhi setiap rongga tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin. Sesederhana itu." Aomine berujar lirih. "Aku juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan gaji yang cukup untuk pengobatan okaasan. Lagipula nama yang mereka siapkan aneh sekali untukku."

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Nama?"

"Otousan bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama baru untukku jika aku kuliah di sana."

_Apa nama pemberian untuknya seaneh itu? _"Siapa?"

"Daiki."

Rina mengernyit mendengar ucapan Aomine barusan.

Rasanya gadis itu cukup familiar dengan nama itu, bukannya?

"Hei, itukan nama depanmu Ahomine!"

"Karena itu mulai sekarang panggil namaku Daiki…" Lirih Aomine.

"Hah? Aku tidak seakrab itu denganmu, lagi pula-" Rina berhenti berbicara, saat dia sadar ternyata Aomine tidak memperhatikannya, dia malah sedang melihat _love lock_ yang tadi ia berikan.

_Tunggu, Love lock?_

Lelaki itu menangkupkan satu tangannya di mulut, berusaha menyembunyikan seulas senyum yang kini terus mengembang lebar di bibirnya sendiri.

"Hmm**ㅡ**" Aomine, bisa gadis itu lihat rona wajah lelaki itu berubah.

_B-bukankah lelaki ini tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris..?_

"AD? _even can't write my name well, Rina Miyawaki?_"

Lidah gadis itu terasa kelu. Ucapan lelaki itu barusan terdengar sangat fasih di telinganya.

_Bagus. Jangan bilang kau mempermainkanku lagi kali ini, Aomine?_

Wajah Rina sontak memanas, ia beralih mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Pandangan gadis itu jatuh pada sebuah map yang tergeletak di samping kaki lelaki itu.

Bukankah itu map yang tempo hari gadis itu lihat di kamar Aomine? Rina membaca _headline_ yang terpampang dengan jelas di sampul depan map keunguan itu.

_Map pendaftaran mahasiswa baru Shanghai International Studies University…?_

_Tunggu._

_English Interpr…Jurusan English Interpreting?!_

"_You want me?_" Tangan Aomine terasa dingin mengusap sisi wajah gadisitu.

"Sebut namaku, Rina."

Lelaki itu menghujam Rina dengan sorot matanya yang gelap. Sama seperti sebelumnya, usapan lelaki itu di wajahnya terasa panas."Kau menginginkanku?"

"….."

Rina terdiam, jantung gadis itu berdetak seolah benda itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Aomine untuk membungkam seluruh perkataan gadis itu.

Rina terbelalak kaget saat lelaki itu dengan cepat membungkam bibirnya.

Aomine meraih tubuh gadis itu, seakan jarak mereka sekarang belum cukup dekat. Lelaki itu melingkarkan satu lengannya erat pada pinggang Rina dan menghisap setiap belahan bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Hawa dingin berhembus membekukan persendian gadis itu, Rina mempererat cengkeramannya pada lengan Aomine saat lelaki itu memperdalam tautan keduanya.

Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mencari tangan mungil gadis di pelukannya.

Gadis itu mengernyit saat satu benda dingin terasa menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya. Disusul genggaman lembut dari tangan besar lelaki itu.

Benar, Aomine menyelipkan sebuah benda di tangan Rina dan menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu, membiarkan benda itu berada di tengah genggaman tangan mereka.

Dari bentuknya, benda itu seperti…

_Cokelat?_

Rina terhenyak, gadis itu hendak melihat lebih jauh benda kecil yang diselipkan Aomine di bawah sana, tetapi niat itu terhenti saat tangan Aomine yang lain menahan cepat tengkuknya. Lelaki itu bahkan terlalu egois untuk melepaskan tautan mereka?

Lumatan lelaki itu berubah kasar. Rina memejamkan mata saat sesuatu menggigit ringan permukaan bibirnya. Bibir gadis itu memberi celah seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan Aomine.

Aomine mengulum senyum puas atas respon Rina. Bunyi decakan sontak terdengar jelas dari gerakan keduanya. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya gelisah. "_Good girl_."

Masih membalas setiap sentuhan lembut Aomine, di bawah sana tangan gadis itu bergerak meraba benda kecil di genggamannya.

Seingatnya, di setiap _cokelat_ itu terukir nama lelaki, bukan?Dan Rina mungkin bisa membaca nama yang tertera di sana, dengan meraba permukaan ukirannya.

_A…O…_

_Aomine…?_

Rina mengerjap saat satu dentuman kerasterasa menghantam jantungnya.

Detik kemudian gadis itu ganti mengernyit kaget,hembusan tajam angin datang dan menghujam tubuhnya dengan limpahan cahaya yang sangat terang.

_Tidak._

Rina mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan lelaki itu, meremas tangan besar Aomine yang melingkupi hangat kelima jemarinya.

_Aomine._

**To be Continued**

**Hai2 gimana ceritanya? makin geje? makin gk seru? :" oh iya kira2 chapter selanjutnya siapa? Ada yg tau? tulis di review ya.. :3 dan juga mksh buat **kanemikocchi, chocolate, Angelalfiction, Silvia-KI chan, , John, juga Niechan Seicchi.. **Kalian adalah vitamin bagi saya *apaduhthor.. dan jga silient reader yg udh baik baca cerita saya, sya harap nnti bisa ngasih reviewnya ya :" **


	5. Chapter 5

"Ricchan, kau manis sekaliii~"

Seruan riang memaksa sepasang kelopak mata Rina terbuka enggan.

Perasaan gadis itu masih terasa sesak, bagaimana tidak?

_Aomine-kun._

"Ahomine…Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan _cokelat_-ku seperti itu, Aomine." Rina bergumam pelan, memandang sedih pada _cokelat_ berbeda yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

_Kenyataan tadi terlalu mendadak bagiku._

"Kau bilang apaa, Ricchan?" Seruan riang itu kembali terdengar.

Sontak saja Rina menoleh. Detik kemudian kedua mata gadis itu membulat lebar.

Belasan gadis kecil kini berada di hadapannya, tepatnya segerombolan makhluk mungil itu kini berdiri mengelilingi Rina dan menatap gadis itu antusias dengan sorot mata yang jenaka. Sekejap mengingatkannya pada sorot mata gadis kecil di pelukan Kuroko.

"Huaa aku juga ingin berdandan sepertimuu, Ricchan. Kau membuatku iri!" Sahut seorang di antara belasan gadis kecil itu."Akuu jugaa." Sahut yang lain.

"Rina-chan, kau manis sekaliii~"Pemilik suara riang tadi ikut bicara, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang diikat dua di samping.

Rina mengerjap kaget mendengar beragam celotehan lucu anak-anak itu. Wajah gadis itu sontak saja tersipu. _Mereka memujiku?_

"_Tsk._Apanya yang manis dari dandanan seperti itu?" Kali ini suara bernada mengejek tertangkap gendang telinganya. Rina dan belasan gadis kecil reflek menoleh pada sumber suara itu, seorang lelaki kecil tapi tinggi untuk seukuran anank-anak lainnya tampak melenggang santai melewati mereka.

"Tidak cocok sama sekali!" Ejek lelaki itu lagi.

_A-apa?_

_Bocah itu mengejekku?_

"Hei! Kise!" Gadis kecil berambut cokelat gelap di samping Rina berseru kesal pada sosok lelaki kecil tadi. Kedua tangan mungilnya berkacak pinggang.

Lelaki kecil itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari menuju segerombolan lelaki kecil lain di sudut ruang kelas, memancing jeritan kesal dari belasan gadis kecil di sekitar Rina.

_Tunggu._

_Ruang kelas?_

"Jangan pikirkan ejekan Kise tadi, Ricchan."

_Benar, barusan lelaki kecil itu mengejek penampilanku?_

"Dia ituu selaluu saja menyebalkaan. Tidak usah didengar"

"Kau sangat manis, Ricchan!"

_Sedangkan belasan gadis kecil ini justru memujiku…Memang kenapa dengan penampilanku?_

Merasa tak sabar, Rina melempar pandangan pada pintu kaca ruang kelas yang tak jauh dari kemudian nafas gadis itu kembali tercekat.

Pantulan bayangan tubuh mungil di pintu kaca itu tampak menutup mulutnya sendiri, seperti apa yang dilakukan Rina sekarang.

_I-itu a-aku…?_

Rina masih bergeming, tak percaya menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Tinggi badannya kini setara dengan belasan gadis mungil di sekelilingnya.

Sosok tinggi gadis itu telah berubah menjadi sosokgadis kecil dengan gaun berwarna kuning gading yang cantik, lengkap dengan _hairband_ pita manis di atas kepalanya.

Penampilan yang sedikit berbeda,mengingat belasan gadis kecil di sekelilingnya justru hanya memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

Rina beralih menatap _cokelat_ di genggamannya. Kedua mata gadis itu kembali terbelalak kaget karena tidak ada nama yang tertera di sana. _._

_Apa? Bukankah biasanya tertera nama seseorang di cokelat ini? _

_Bagus. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa cokelat ini bukan cokelat waktu? Atau cokelat ini cokelat terakhir? Tapi mana mungkin?_

Rina merasa gelisah dan terus bergulat dengan pikirannya, dan gadis kecil didepannya merasa heran.

"Ricchan? Kenapa kau tampak gelisah seperti itu? Apa kau tidak enak dengan perkataan Kicchan tadi? Oh ayolah Kicchan pasti iri karena kau yang terpilih menjadi tokoh utama perempuan, dalam pertunjukan drama sekolah tahun ini, Ricchan."

_Pertunjukan drama? Jadi itu alasan gaun yang kukenakan sekarang?_

_Tapi…Drama apa?_

"Kau beruntung sekaliii~padahal drama _Snow White_ itu sudah menjadi incarankuu."

Rina menghela nafas berat. Semua hal seolah terbayang jelas di pikirannya.

Gadis itu akan memerankan tokoh utama dalam pertunjukan_Snow White_, lalu di sana berciuman dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu?

"Jadi." Rina memutus perkataannya, sedikit terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri. Suaranya kini berubah sama seperti belasan gadis kecil itu, suara khas anak-anak.

"Kise yang menjadi peran pangerannya?" Sambung Rina ragu.

_Oh ayolah, bukankah Snow White memang berciuman dengan sang pangeran?_

Sontak saja belasan gadis kecil itu gelak tertawa.

"Tidak mana mungkiiin."

"Kise memerankan kurcaci pemarah, Rina. Kau lupaa? Walaupun yah tingginya memang tidak pantas untuk memerankan kurcaci. Dan tampangnya memang terlalu tampan untuk seorang kurcaci"

_Eh?_

"Lalu, siapa yangㅡ"

"Ahh kudengar, lelaki yang memerankan pangeran itu sangat kereen!"

"Masa?" Rina menatap lekat gadis kecil berambut cokelat gelap itu. "Siapa?"

"Hmm aku lupa namanyaa. Yang jelas lelaki itu senpai kita, Ricchan." Ujar gadis kecil berambut cokelat gelap itu lalu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, tampak berpikir.

Gerakannya menggaruk seketika terhenti saat sebuah colekan di bahunya membuat gadis kecil di samping Rina itu menoleh. "Mayuchan,masa kau lupa nama senpai ituu?"

_mayu?_

_Gadis kecil berambut cokelat gelap itu bernama Mayu?_

Rina mengulas senyum simpul.

_Mirip sekali dengan nama perempuan cerewet yang kutemui di tahun 1920._

_Bahkan sifat mereka yang cerewet itu pun sama persis._

Sejenak ingatan Rina kembali pada tahun 1920, di mana ada sosok lelaki dingin yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam di perpustakaan.

_Akashi Seijuro._

Tak ingin larut dalam kenangannya bersama lelaki itu, gadis itu beralih mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga tertuju pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang kelas itu. Rina menyipit melihat tahun yang tertera di sana.

_Masa ini, 1908…_

_Benar!Jadi sekarang aku terlempar di tahun 1908, 12 tahun sebelum masa di mana aku bertemu Mayu dan Akashi Seijuro._

_Kenapa jarak waktunya dekat sekali…?_

"Ahh aku ingat!" Seruan riang Mayu kembali menyeruak. Gadis kecil itu menarik ujung rambut Rina, membuat gadis itu reflek menoleh.

"Yang memerankan pangeran adalaah…"

Rina menatap lekat wajah mungil itu, yang balas menatapnya gembira dengan cengiran lebar. Gadis itu menaruh perhatian penuh dan menanti kelanjutan kalimat Mayu.

"Akashi senpai yang tampan ituu!"

_…_

_Akashi?_

_**TBC**_

_**Hai ini chapter 5 nya, pendek banget ya? :' maafkan author karena belum sempat update dikarenakan akhir2 ini banyak tgs dn bentaran lgi UAS huhu, oh iya chapter ini sengaja digantung dulu ya, biar reader penasaran sebenernya cerita kali ini nyeritain siapa (?) dan buat reader yg udh review dan silent reader :' Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini love u~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya **____** *bow**_


End file.
